Anything Could Happen
by Promises Reminisce
Summary: Minnie is Scott McCalls adoptive sister. So of course she learns of his new abilities. But what if she had a set of her own? Can Minnie's abilities handle her love life along with the her past and her on-coming future? No real coupling yet. Read & Review but most importantly enjoy. (First 14 chapters are the first season, still working on the second.)
1. And It Begain With A Bite

I wasn't awaken by the usual sound of Scott and Stiles arguing but I was getting there. I had been popping sleeping pills like there where candy, okay, no that's exaggerated a bit. I told mom I took 2 when really I took… 3 (Oohhh total badass) but the pills were working till I heard them screaming at each other. I opened my door and made my way down stairs, I walked into Scott, never remembering actually opening the front door.

"H-hey Momo." Stiles gushed stupidly; he would literally never let my nick name down. My name was not Momo, it was Minnie, actually my whole name was Minnieleigh (Minnie-Lee) but of course of the years of jumping from foster home to foster home, it was shortened down to Minnie. It took a couple of years to track my parents down, but I decided I didn't want to meet them, but they recommended a family and the Board doesn't care who as long as they get the kid off their hands so now, I'm with Scott and Mom.

I didn't mind calling her Mom, and she didn't mind me calling her that. She was the best Mom I've had in years and that says something because I've been with 6 families. Melissa McCall was awesome, single (I don't understand why) moms are usually awesome (they don't need no man), but she was very welcoming and she didn't mind you doing your own thing as long as you didn't get in trouble, which I didn't mind following that rule.

But Stiles calls me Momo because when I first met him, I tripped over him and forget my name. Don't ask me how but it slipped my mind and I read a sign that said Momo and that's just what came out. Apparently, I was a hot blushing mess but thankfully they don't like to remind me about it every freaking time I'm around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he fell, I guess he landed gracefully because he stood up and continued to talk.

"My dad got a call from the station." _Oh God._. "Some hikers found a body in the woods!" Stiles was smiling like a complete lunatic.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, I rolled my eyes but before I could interject my sarcasm into the conversation, Stiles beat me too it.

"No, a body of water… Yes a dead body, you dumbass!" Stiles shouted, rolling his eyes as well. I giggled and slightly fell into Scott, he caught me and turned back to Stiles. "Anyway, the whole county is out there looking for it."

"I thought," Clearing my throat I started over. It was actually pretty chilly outside and my shorts and tank top weren't exactly the best clothing. "I thought you said hikers found the body. Can't they just, like, tell your dad where it is?"

Stiles smiled again and I wish I hadn't asked. "That's the best part, they only found half!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Remind me why I came along?" I asked trying to untangle some bushes from pants leg. I grabbed into Stiles, who waited for me to get free. He laughed and helped, I rolled my eyes as the bush started to corporate and actually let go.

"Because, _Momo_, you love me and you want to make sure I'm okay." Stiles said, dodging my lame attempt to punch him. Actually, he was pretty close, I came because I wanted to make sure both of them would be okay since their use to getting into trouble, it seems like Mr. Stilinski goes easy on me not only because I'm a girl and a good actress but because I'm adopted and still pretty new. Call him biased or whatever but I don't mind it.

"Scotty," I rushed to him as he started panting, unfortunately he was asthmatic but he never let go of this dream of getting on the Lacrosse team. "Scott are you okay?" I rubbed his back lightly and he nodded.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, yeah?" Scott wiped his forehead and stood up straight and took a puff of his inhaler.

"I knew coming out here was a shitty idea!" I crossed my arms and Stiles gave me a look that made me giggle. Damn his good looks.

"Quit worrying." He ordered as he tossed the flash light to Scott. I stuck my tongue out at him as Scott took the lead, Stiles looked at me and made a kissy face and I pretended to puke, both of us ended up inwardly laughs and chuckled. I pulled myself under Stiles arm, my hand wrapped around his waist, his hand tangled in my thick dark maroon hair.

It was times like this that I really wish he'd just ask me out. Maybe he was waiting for me to ask him out, or maybe he was really waiting for Lydia to come to him. I looked at him, I could feel my smile peak through my lips, making him smile too. I swear he leaned in for a kiss but then Scott turned back around and he looked at the ground.

"So… which half of the body are we looking for?" Stiles got quiet, brows furrowed as he thought deeply. It gave me time to scan his perfect face for no reason.

After a brief pause he looked at Scott. "Didn't think of that." Stiles shrugged.

"And what if whatever killed the girl is still out here?" I looked at ground and closed my eyes. Bliss short lived and I pinched my temple, the pills were pushing the head ache into the numb parts of my head. It felt good having my eyes closed but that bliss short lived too.

"Didn't think about that either." I couldn't help but to leave his grip. I leaned against a tree and opened my eyes, staring at him.

"I knew coming out here was a shitty idea." I found myself muttering again. He looked at me, I knew he didn't mean it but before he could defend himself, something caught his eye.

"Shit! Get down!" All three of us sheltered behind a fallen tree. I looked him questioningly before I heard the sound of barking and talking, talking coming from humans, which is good, but it wasn't exactly good. My eyes widened as I saw Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' Dad, talk to his co-workers. All three of us broke off into a run, well I didn't last long, not saying I can't run but those pills were actually starting to work. (Well fuck me).

The trees mushed together and I couldn't see straight, I found a friendly tree and leaned against it, I listened as Stiles talked to his dad.

"And where must your two partners in crime be?"

"Who? Oh. Oh! Scott and Momo- I mean Minnie? Scott was going to come but Minnie wouldn't let him, something about getting a good night's sleep before the first day of school." I was slightly impressed by his lie because I kinda believed it, for a second I thought I was in bed, till I felt something prickly all over my leg. I open my heavy eyelids and see that damned bush again. _Fuck You._

Then I listened as Stiles was being pulled away by his lecturing Dad. How many times I have I said this was a bad idea? Or well a shitty idea? Like at least 4 times, why? Because it was! I'm pretty Sheriff was going to make sure Stiles was going to be home and Scott probably thought that I had ran back home, so the only thing out here to worry about what this fucking bush molesting my leg again, the po-pos and…

And the thing that killed the girl...


	2. Mr Sexy Mysterio

I don't know if it was the sun or the fact that I was moving woke me up. It took me a moment to figure out what was happening but when I looked up, I swear I saw the most handsome face ever. Whoever he was had dark hair, I couldn't tell if it was a dark brown or black but it looked so sexy. I could tell he had shaved maybe yesterday but it gave him a very… clean but sexy thing about it him, not to mention his muscles, I could feel them as he carried me.

It was still pretty early; the sun was hidden behind thick clouds, just making the sky look like a colorless gray. I closed my eyes again, I was still pretty fucked and my lids still a bit heavy. I tried to talk but my body just nuzzled closer to Mr. Sexy Mysterio and enjoyed the heat he was giving off. I heard him grunt but I didn't care.

I listened as the crunching of leaves stopped and I hear a familiar creak of floor boards…

Mr. Creak! It was that one floor board by my window that always creaks to even the slightest amount of pressure…

Was Mysterio in my bedroom? I hope it was clean… unless he likes it messy. Eww just eww, I wish I could slap myself. Wait, there's a man in my bedroom! But, we're just outside in that forest… Awe he's taking me back home. But how the hell does he know where I live? I don't know if this is creepy or… mysteriously sweet.

_"Thank you Mr. Sexy Mysterio."_ I said but I'm pretty sure all I did was groan. I heard a light grunt again before I was on my bed. I opened my eyes to see him gone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Minnie wake up." I groaned and kicked Scott, surprisingly he caught my foot and started to tickle me. I groaned louder and tried taking my foot back but he wouldn't let go, I pushed the covers off the bed and threw a pillow at his face, again surprisingly, he caught it.

"Go fuck yourself." I growled and went into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and realized how much I actually resembled shit. My hair was a complete mess, dirt was smudged all over my face and clothes, and god did I stink. I turned on the shower and started to take my clothes off when Stiles burst through the door. Despite the fact that I was only in my undies and the only thing covering the rest of myself was my hands, he hugged me.

"I was so worried!" He hugged me tighter than usual and kissed my hair. "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt." His words pulled at my heart and I hugged him back.

"Stiles." I was slightly muffled from his shirt.

"Yes." He inhaled deeply, taking in my shit fragrance.

"I'm naked." I said flatly, he tensed up and I nodded before covering myself. He let go and looked at the ground. He excused himself and closed the door. Poor boy, always getting himself into tight situations. I finished disrobing and got into the shower, using at least half the bottle of shampoo to get the dirt out of my hair. The power of the shower made me think about last night. I didn't remember much, just knew that I went with the two butt heads and came back with Mr. Sexy Mysterio.

"Spend any more time in the shower and you'll be late for school!" Scott pounded on the door, I sighed and turned the water off. When I opened the door, I heard Stiles leave but Scott was still down stairs. I dressed quickly; I needed to tell Scott what had happened. I picked out my favorite outfit, a fitted V-neck white and black stripped shirt, black leather tights, red wedge sneakers, and fitted grey and black varsity jacket with a huge red 'M' on it. I brushed my bangs to cover my forehead and called it day.

"Scott?" He was on the phone with Stiles and I looked at the time. Maybe it could wait. Yea, I'll tell him later. He turned to me and hustled me out the door; I barely had time to grab my purse.

"When did you get home yesterday?" Scott asked, he sounded… concerned. Like a true big brother. Sometimes I forget I'm adopted and we're not really related.

"About that." I hopped onto the handle bars of his bike as he started to pedal. "I think I passed out because I had taken sleeping pills before Stiles came so when we had split up, I just fell asleep." I was going to stop there.

"Doesn't explain how you got home." Scott said and I sighed, inwardly glaring.

"I don't really remember," I said before stopping. "But some guy found me and helped me back. I don't even remember what he looked like." I lied. Who could forget how sexy that guy looked? I know I won't.

"Right." Scott said and I looked back at him. He wasn't looking at me but when he did he smiled, probably just to assure me. We had finally gotten to school, he sped up a bit and stopped so I could get off without flying into the bike rack. Of course everything was fine till the air filled up with douch bag. Just as Scott was putting his bike away Jackson rode up.

When his car door hit Scott I couldn't help but to clench my fists, especially because I knew Jackson wasn't going to apologize. And then Jackson popped out of his fancy little car with an attitude as if Scott did something wrong.

"Dude, watch the paint job."

"How about you go fuck yourself?" I sneered and Jackson looked at me, his face softened a bit, probably because I was a new face. He raised his eyebrow and I have to say, beneath that entire douche bag was a very attractive guy.

"Who are you?" He seized me up a bit, god was I smaller then everyone here!? But it didn't make me back down.

"Talk to my brother like that again and I'll become your biggest nightmare, kay hun?" I cracked my gum and shifted my weight. I think I surprised him again.

"That's your brother?" Jackson laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Damn, and to think you came from the same species as him." I clenched my fists and smiled before kicking his car, making the alarm go off.

"Next time, it'll be your windshield and the next, your face." I threatened and Scott pulled me away. Jackson didn't exactly glare but he wasn't smiling.

"You're something else." Scott shook his head and I shrugged.

"He deserved it."

"Can't disagree with you on that one." Scott said with a slight smile. Stiles caught up with us and we stopped.

"Let see it." Stiles said and I looked at him with a confused look. Scott pulled up his shirt and there was huge bandage on it. I dropped my purse and bent down to look it.

"Scott what happened?" I practically screamed, Scott winced and I refused to touch it again. "You shouldn't have rode your bike, you could have rode the handle bars! Why didn't you drive him!" I smacked Stiles before going back to inspect it without touching it. Scott pulled his shirt down as Stiles chuckled lightly before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and bringing me close.

"I couldn't see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said. A wolf? I looked at him again then Stiles, who nodded and looked at Scott.

"A wolf bit you?" I asked and before Scott could answer, Stiles did.

"No, not a chance." Stiles chuckled lightly. We started walking towards the school, I rested my head a bit and listened.

"Well I heard a wolf howling." Scott defended himself only to be shot down again.

"No you didn't." Stiles looked at him with a smirk. Intelligence was at his side today.

"How are you going to tell me what I heard?" Scott asked and Stiles laughed.

"Because California doesn't have wolves. Not in the 60 years at least." Stiles turned to him and Scott looked at the ground for a moment, disappointed.

"Really?"

"Yes really! There are no wolves in California." Scott shrugged, I sighed as I saw a familiar face. Lydia Martin. I knew her like how I knew Jackson, either Scott or Stiles has talked about them before. I kinda… zoned out but whatever Scott said got Stiles hyped up. Or maybe it was the fact that Lydia Martin walked past.

"Hey Lydia." He called and I shook my head, kinda glad she ignored him. It was really sad that she continuously put the boy down, he was cute and smart. Hear that Lydia? CUTE AND SMART! He's a fucking bonus. "You look… like you're gonna… ignore me." He turned back to Scott and engaged into their conversation again. The bell rang and Stiles but his arm back over my shoulder as we walked into the school.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Allison was actually really nice. I guess you could say we clicked, she told me about some cute boy giving her a pen and then how much she liked the school. I walked with her to her locker when Lydia popped up. I hope her popping up wouldn't become a habit.

"Where did you get that jacket?" From there, I was going to leave, I saw Scott, over at his locker, watching and I waved but then she stepped in front of me. "And those tights. Where?" She twirled her hair with her finger.

"My family keeps sending a shit ton of money out of guilt for giving me up." I was hoping from there she'd be like 'Eww, she's adopted.' But she didn't and turned to Allison for her answer. I looked at Scott but he stared right past me. I followed his gaze and found that he was staring at Allison. Great.

"You two are my new best friends!" She laughed and I smiled before rolling my eyes, and it didn't get better. Jackson came up behind her and they kissed. _Whhhyyyy?! _"Hey Jackson." They turned to Allison and I. "So there a party this weekend." Jackson chimed in. "Yea Friday, you two should come."

Did he really forget that fast? Wow.

"Oh, I can't. It's family night this Friday, thanks for asking." I hardly believed what just came out of Allison's mouth but at least she didn't want to go either. They turned to me and I shrugged.

"I promised I'd help my brother, Scott-" Yes, finally he remembered, I knew he did because he glared at me as I explained a bullshit lie. Then he decided to talk, and explained the party and the sport around here and gloated. Anyway we ended up following them to the field, followed Lydia at least.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As soon as we sat down, I zoned the two girls out. I smiled as I saw Scott ran to the field. He took his new place in front of the goal. I never liked being goalie, couldn't really move around. He continuously looked at Allison as Allison would look right back at him.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia, she looked at Scott and tilted her head.

"Not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia responded and turned back to Allison.

"He's in my English class." Allison replied. I inwardly smiled; _he_ was the one who gave her the pen. Smooth, now you got yourself a crush. Finally. The coach blew his whistled and Scott grabbed his head, was it really that loud? But the coach didn't stop, he continuously blew it and Scott didn't even notice the ball coming towards him. It hit him in the helmet and knocked him back. The others laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Scott come on!" I yelled, both Lydia and Allison looked at me and I ignored them.

"You know him?" asked Allison.

"He's my brother." I shrugged and Allison blushed. "And he better get his A game on because he's been working for this for a really long time. Like I mean that 90 hour burn workout shit, he's been training. If he wasn't my brother, I'd grab him." I said, Allison got a bit redder and she looked at him a bit longer before looking at her feet.

They started up again, another player got ready to hurl the ball to Scotts face and I was ready to go out onto the field and beat him but then something happened. He caught it. I stood and cheered and he smiled at me before the other player threw it at him which, he caught again. I heard Stiles cheer and I smiled before turning to them.

"Seems like he's good." Allison said and Lydia agreed with her. I sat back down and watched as Jackson held back a player, he probably wanted to show Scott who was the 'boss'. God that sounded gay. He did a running start before hurling the ball at Scott which of course, he caught again. Lydia stood up and started cheering, I glared at her and started walking down the bleachers.

"Did you see that?" Stiles picked me up and twirled me around and I laughed before he settled me down. "That's my friend!" He shouted.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't know, it's just like I had all the time in the world to get the ball." Scott said as I rode his back, it was too cold to get my pants and shoes wet plus, I didn't have time to change and there was no way in hell was I getting this tights and shoes wet. "Weird thing is. I hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…" He trailed off.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked. You could tell he was being skeptic. Scott turned to him before answering him nonchalantly.

"Like mint mojito gum in your pocket."

" I don't have any mint mojito gum in my-" Actually he did, half eaten piece. I reached out but he pulled it away.

"Please?" Stiles rolled his eyes and gave the rest to me. I popped it in my mouth and smiled. I listened half heartily, just trailing behind them. I don't know if I was too bored to listen or just really really high… maybe it was the gum.

"So all this started with a bite?" Stiles lightly chuckled.

"Yeah," Scott begins with widened eyes. "Oh my God, what if that wolf had an infection or something? What if my body's filling with adrenaline before I go into like, shock?"

"I think I heard of this before." Stiles started. "It's a specific type of infection." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I piped, jumping over rocks and crap. I felt I was one of the Charlie's Angels, doing action things in anything but sneakers.

"Yeah, I think it's called umm…Lycanthropy!" Stiles joked and Scott looked at him in a mixture of horror and fear. Even I knew what Stiles was pulling and at the moment I thought I was high.

"Is that bad?." Seriously. Seriously Scott. Seriously.

"Oh yeah." Stiles nodded. "it's awful. Only happens about once a month. On a full moon." Stiles howled and Scott lightly pushed him before turning away. I kicked a pile of leave with a slight giggle, hoping Scotty's inhaler would be there and we could go home.

"Seriously man, what if something was really wrong with me?" Scott asked and Stiles laughed.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles did a horrible growl and Scott looked at him. I took Stiles hand and squeezed it, telling him to shut up. "Obviously, I'm kidding." He assured Scott. Scott dismissed it and pointed to the ground.

"I could swear it was right here." He rubbed his head before letting his hand fall.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said, Scott had kneeled down was lazily moving around damp leafs.

"Why would they take my inhaler, it was like, 80 bucks." Scott said and I patted his back. I could lend him the money no prob, of course I'd do it for not only him but so Mom wouldn't have to pay for it.

"Oh shit." Stiles muttered and Scott stood up and turned around, as did I and guess who was there. Mr. Sexy Mysterio. Still very sexy.

"What are you doing here?" He approached us and Stiles stepped in front of me, I sighed and tried pushing him but suddenly, Stiles became really strong, and held his ground. I looked at Scott and pushed past him a little. "Huh? This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"Yea, we were looking for something but…"

"You were the one who carried me home." I asked and walked closer to get a better look at him. Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me back. All this strength was really hot but so was Mr. Sex Mysterio. "Mr. Sexy Mysterio." It totally slipped, not even in a whisper, I said it a loud, he glanced at me and I saw his jaw loosen. He tossed Scott his inhaler and turned to leave. "Wait!" He turned around but continued walking. "Thank you! I'd probably be dead if you didn't take me home, and thanks for his inhaler." I hoped I sounded sincere. "Really, if there's anything you ever need…"

He didn't respond but I smiled, couldn't help it. Stiles pulled me back again and looked at me in disbelief. "Mr. Sexy Mysterio?" I blushed and looked at the ground.

"What?!" I shrugged and Scott laughed. "He's hot! All caps."

"That's was Derek Hale!" Stiles exclaimed. "He's like only a few more years older than us." Stiles glanced at me and added. "You're still jail bait." I rolled my eyes and he continued explaining 'Derek' to Scott.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Allison." Allison greeted me and we sat together on the bleachers. We talked as the guys played, Scott was amazing, and I never let that down, I gushed over Scott telling Allison things to pull her in, which I'm pretty sure I did. We did talk a little bit after that and exchanged numbers, Stiles left a little early so I couldn't really talk to him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey!" I greeted both Scott and Allison, I was waiting for them to show up, Stiles asked me to keep an open eye. I sipped my drink and watched as Scott silently left Allison, he looked like shit and I followed him alongside Allison.

"Minnie, Allison." I turned to see Mr. Sex- I mean Derek. He looked friendlier than usual. "Friend of Scott's. I can take you home." He assured Allison. Was this a trick or did he really enjoy taking me home? Allison looked at me and I smiled.

"Mr. Mysterio!" I left 'sexy' out and laughed, embracing him in a hug. "Better hug back or it won't look real." I whispered and he actually went along. Ugh, there were those muscles again. "Anyway thanks for the offer!" I looped my arm with his and Allison smiled.

"Yea," She looked back at where Scott's car was just at and shrugged. "I'm a bit tired anyway." She said and that was that. Thankfully I got front seat and Allison sat in the back. I dozed off a bit till Allison tapped the window, I opened the door and hugged her.

"Are you sure you're okay with the guy?" Allison asked and I nodded before watching her go into the house then sitting back into the car.

"Why are you here?" I asked, he didn't even look at me. "I mean, not that you can't or anything, or if it's even my business or anything." He looked at me and I blushed and looked down at my hands. "Is Scott really a werewolf?"

"Yes." I looked at him; I don't know what I felt. Horror or disbelief. "D-did you…" I trailed off and Derek turned to me. His eyes flickered a shade of blue and I gasped. The car stopped and I don't know but I felt like he was leaning in, maybe to tell me something, I dunno, but I leaned in too.

We were close, our noses could have touched, his hands made their way from the steering wheel to my face, I blushed, I knew I did. My face was red hot and he was enjoying it. I closed my eyes waiting for my lips to be touched but they never did, I was touched through. He scratched me on my arm and wiped it up with a black jacket. "We're here." He said bluntly and sat back.

"Do you enjoy taking me home?" I asked, trying to laugh away my embarrassed but it only works if the other person laughs too. "Yea, goodnight." I said and hurried out of the car and into the house. How stupid do I get? Really. How stupid?


	3. Moods and Mood Killers

"Ohmigod!" I screamed and shoppers around me probably thought I was crazy, but this deal was crazy. It was off the chang cray. "Buy six cartons and get 50% off!" I'm going to make a personal letter to the person who makes this deals. 4 bags of various chips for 3.99, 2 liters of Cola for 1.99 and now 6 ice cream cartons for 50% off? And I thought that the slightest chance of my brother being a werewolf was crazy. Speaking of that doofus, he should have called.

Called…

Called…

Called…

_Fuck._

**Fuckfuckfuckfuck. **

Or maybe this is good? I left _my_ phone in _Derek's_ car. Derek's… Mr. Sexy Mysterio. I'd have to get it on my own time seeing how much of a brick wall Stiles was being the first time we met. I looked down at me arm, it was wrapped in whatever the lady had gave me, wasn't gauze but not like tissue. Whatever it better not stick to my arm when I take it off. What the hell did he even cut my arm with, his nails didn't look that sharp. Maybe he's some kind of terminator alien thing, not Arnold, the new one that's like mercury when it shape shifts.

Or maybe he was a werewolf, maybe he's been one for a really long time and he can just shift by choice and one body part at a time. Maybe werewolves have been here since like, forever or maybe it was like a zombie kind of virus but since their still pretty smart they've colonized. Maybe they have rankings, like Alpha and Omega and why the fuck am I actually thinking about this?

"Miss?" I snapped out of my little dipple dabble. "Uh, $13.95." Money money money, ah, yes. Money. "Keep the change." The girl nodded and gave me my food. Maybe I could try to find his house, get some alone timeee… no because what if Derek's the wolfy who bit Scott. I don't want to be a werewolf! I mean, Jacob's cool and hot and everything but… fairies are so much cooler! I mean come on! Magic, wings, fairy dust, and little cute slippers.

"Minnie?"

"Jackson, hi!" I turned around by the sound of my name and dear god I wish I hadn't. Jackson Whittemore, the cute douche bag approached me. He had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders set high. If he wasn't dating a conniving bitch and wasn't a douche himself then I'd rip his clothes of and find out what parking lot sex feels like but, he is dating a conniving bitch and is a douche so I guess I'll have to find someone else to participate in my sexual fantasies.

"I was, uh, getting some things for Lydia." He put his hands in his pocket ad shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the ground before glancing at me. He looked really innocent and nice and cute and shut the hell up Minnie. "I know you're brother and I aren't friends but-"

Tch, no shit.

"Lacrosse is my passion and I know Scott has worked hard to get first line so…" He looked at me, his jaw clenched and he straighten up, crossing his arms, and you know what, now I remembered who he was. He was the cute douche bag Jackson. "Is your brother doing drugs?"

What.

J-just no.

Way to catch me off guard Buckaroo.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow and laughed. "Scott? No." I opened my car door and next thing I knew I was pinned to my car and I think I whimpered, or something, whatever it was it sounded pretty cute to me… I watch way too many movies.

"Is Scott doing steroids?" Jackson growled. I turned my head and inwardly laughed as I tried and failed to push him away. God was he strong and firm and so well built. Maybe I should kiss himmmm- shut the fuck up you stupid movie watching ass head!

"Jackson please?" I did the whole puppy eyes thing hoes do on the movies and failed because he raised his eyebrow. Okay Momo you need to stop, because you're not on a movie and this isn't a story and you're not a hoe.

"Hey!" I looked as some guy started running over towards us. He was fairly young, probably 20. He reminded me of Mr. Cannon off of 90210, which all I have to say is if I was Naomi, it wouldn't have been rape; it would have been a very steamy, kinky, teacher/student- **CENSOR CENSOR CENSOR!**

"Oh, yea." I said quickly and ducked under Jackson's arms, his nice, firm arms. "Jackson just can't control himself around me, especially when we're alone." I lied, and the guy chuckled awkwardly and I laughed. Jackson clenched his jaw and walked back to his car. "Ta-ta Jackson!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Sexy Pants without the Accent asked.

"Ye, but thanks for your concern." I smiled warmly, or flirty, whatever. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled back.

"Michael!" A blonde popped her head out of 'Michael's car. Couldn't actually see her face, I didn't have my glasses or contacts in. "Come on, stop flirting she's jail bait!" I blushed and laughed so Michael wouldn't feel that awkward.

"I'm Michael." He put his hand out and I shook it. He had big hands, very soft… very soft.

"I'm Minnie." He nodded and started to slowly walk back, he smiled and I smiled and he smiled and jesus was he so cute. "See you around?"

"Yea!" He said before turning around and running back to his car.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where have you been?" Stiles greeted me very kindly at the door. "I've been looking all over for you!" He followed me to my room where I put all off my snacks away. "Why did you get into Derek's car? He's the one who bit Scott! He's the killer." I turned to Stiles and he closed his mouth. "Where were you?"

"At the store!" Stiles gave me one of those, 'Yes right.' looks and I laughed. "After Derek brought me home, I got bored and Mom was asleep so I took the car and went to store. I guess I took too long because she's not here." I sat on my bed and Stiles sighed. I patted the bed and he rolled his eyes before sitting down next to me.

"You really worried me, where's your phone?" He asked, his hand over lapped mine and I froze, hoping he wouldn't move so it would stay there.

"I think I left in Derek's car." I brushed my hair out my face, looking at the ground. I don't know what took over me but I was so done with being his best friend. Why couldn't he just see that I liked him so much, was I being not obvious? Too late now. His lips were soft and perfect; I knew they were perfect for kissing. Everything was happening so fast, my stomach was exploding just as fast as my brain and heart was, I felt sick but a good sick and I didn't want to stop. I found myself on top of him, my hands under his shirt while mine was already on the floor. Ever since Scott was bit, I've seen a new Stiles mold, it was still a good Stiles, and this one was just protective and intimate. His hands were tightly clutched onto my thighs as mine were trying to unbuckle his pants.

Then something ran not only mine but his blood cold.

It was a blood curdling howl.

He sat up quickly and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep me from falling onto the floor. We looked outside the window but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Stiles lightly pushed me off into the bed and neared the window, "Do you see that?" He asked and I grabbed my glasses and looked outside. It took me a moment but when I saw it, I almost did shit bricks. Two bright red eyes protruded through the supposed darkness of the night. I blinked and suddenly they were gone.

"That wasn't Scott."

"No, it wasn't." Stiles said and closed the blinds. I took my glasses off and stepped back, he looked at me for a moment before rubbing his head. "I-"

"You should go look for Scott." I said, picking up my shirt and putting it on. "I'll wait here in case he comes back." He nodded and quickly left. Stupid fucking werewolf. My eyes started to sting as I heard the front door close. Was I rejected? Did I just put our friendship down the drain because my stupid self couldn't just calm down. Why? Why me. I wiped my tears away and turned on a movie. Maybe watching Magic Mike and a carton of ice cream could wash away my problems. Or just help me gain 10 pounds. Whatever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How are there lights on inside of the house?" I asked and Scott hushed me. We watched as Derek got into his car and drove off. "I like his car."

"You like everything." Scott hushed me again and I rolled my eyes, I hoped Stiles would have some kind of witty comeback for me he remained quiet. _Whatever Stiles, you suck._ Stiles started the car and drove closer to the grave site. Why did I come again? Maybe I should stop coming to these things, but if I didn't they'd probably be in a shit load of trouble.

"Wait, something's different." Scott said as we got out of the car. He looked at me then Stiles.

"Different how?" Stiles and I asked. Stiles looked back at me for a moment, I stuck my tongue out and he looked back to Scott. I felt my heart sink a little. Is this how it was going to be like now? Him just ignoring me? Suddenly, with that thought, I felt sick. Not the good sick, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Don't know." Scott started digging. "Let's just get this over with." Stiles went on the other side of him and started too. I didn't have a shovel, thank god. I sat down on the dirt, and just watched.

"Hurry up." I shivered. "It's cold."

"Says the one with a jacket." Scott wiped his forehead.

"Can't you just use your strength and new dog instincts to dig the hole?" I got Stiles to chuckle. I smiled, feeling like I had accomplished something.

"Shut up, _Momo._" Scott said with a slight glare. I threw a small rock and of course, he dodged it and the small pebble hit Stiles innocently in the head. He looked at Scott who pointed me. _Well fuck you Scott. _

"I- he dodged! It was meant for Scott!" He went back to digging and I glared at Scott who tried to ignore my glare. "Stiles, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit you!" I walked around their little hole and hugged him from behind. I liked the way his back flexed against me as he worked. Despite that he continued to dig. "Stiles. I'm really sorry!" He kissed his the spot on his head where he was hit before rubbing my cheek against his cheek.

"It didn't hurt _that_ much." Stiles loosened up a bit and I smiled.

"That's because your head is so thick." Scott chuckled. "You probably hurt the rock." We all laughed till Stiles jabbed into something.

"Wait stop stop stop!" Stiles threw his shovel back and I let go. They dusted off a sheet wrapped object, probably a body. Scott looked around as stiles started untying the knots.

"Hurry!" Scott said and I laughed.

"I'm sorry if he tired it in 900 knots." Stiles sighed and I took a pocket knife out of my boot and tossed to them. Both of them gave me a crazy look and I shrugged. Stiles carefully took it out of its case and eyed the design before cutting it. Scott removed the sheet and I could taste the salad I ate in lunch earlier.

"What the fuck is that?"

**N/A: Okay, so I tried posting my email as a review and it disappeared so I posted it on my profile, so please if you have any suggestions and you want to have a conversation about it please email me or PM me on here, because I really don't mind taking personal requests/suggestions for this story anything for here or FictionPress. Please don't hold back. **


	4. Off to Dream Land-Or the Hales House

"Stiles calm down." I rubbed his arm as he chewed on his finger. "He'll be okay, I just know it." Stiles rested his hand on my knee, squeezing it. I felt my heart jump a bit and I smiled. I wrapped my arm around his and leaned onto his shoulder, and it felt… perfect.

"Hey kid." We jumped away from each other as his dad came up behind us. I looked at the ground and slowly slid back to friend-zone. "Hey Minnie." I smiled at him and looked acted as if I was interested in the game. "Think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Uh, maybe." Stiles said and his Dad gave him a weird look before going to sit in the bleachers. I slid back to Stiles but by then he was totally not in the _mood_. I wasn't going to sit there and be cold, I wrapped my arms around his arm again but his mind remained elsewhere. The game started and the crowd started cheering, I like games but not when my favorite player is being singled out, especially when my favorite player is my brother. It was obvious what Jackson was doing. I saw Scott stop for a breather and he turned to look at something that caught his eyes, following his gaze I found Lydia and Allison holding up a sign, except this sign said, 'I luv u Jackson.'

I knew that it wasn't exactly Allison's cup of tea since she was into Scott, but I know Lydia knew that Scott noticed it. Stiles saw too and he sighed. "Brutal." I rubbed my head and he looked at me, I smiled lightly and laid my head back into his shoulder. The game started back up and Scott looked like he could break someone's neck, not that I wouldn't mind it being Jackson's. He was bent over, breathing heavy, the Ref looked at him and asked him if he was okay before going back to the middle of floor.

"This isn't going to be good." Stiles muttered and started viciously chewing his glove. Again, Lydia insisted on rising that stupid sign, Allison didn't look so happy this time, she looked at the ground in discomfort. The game started, the ball had made its way into the air and just as expected with Scott's new bloodlust, he became more then excellent, he became impossible. He caught the ball by doing an awesome ninja trick and just as expected he was the one scoring goals. I couldn't see Jackson's face but I knew he was pissed. _Aww boo-hoo Douche bag. _

Stiles and I cheered as Scott made the final score. Unfortunately Scott ran off the field before I could congratulate him. Or anyone in that matter. Stiles saw and looked at me, "You stay here, I'll go." He said, and I felt like that one girl the warrior loves but has to leave to fight a battle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /

I listened as I heard Scott sleep, he was a loud sleeper, like Mom, if not louder. At first his noises were 'innocent' I guess. I mean not 'innocent' but I'm sure he was having what they call a 'wet dream' then things started going downhill. Like growling and not the sexy growling, I mean the horrible dog growling, dog considering he _was_ a werewolf. Checked on him and as usual he was too deep in sleep to actually wake up but usually when I walked in he would mysteriously calm down and wait till I actually got back in bed to go to sleep, but it was just fine because I didn't do much of any sleeping. It was like my brain shut down and all I could do was stare at the ceiling. At one point I forget how to swallow and started choking on my spit.

But other than the every 15 minutes of choking, all I did was stare at the plaster of my bedroom ceiling. I was too tired to move but not tired enough to actually fall asleep. It was hell, around 4:30 I found some source of energy and actually got up, out of all this, my eyelids weren't even heavy. I guess, I was tired, I didn't even feel tired, I didn't feel here, at all. I felt like my mind was taking a break and my body was out to play. And even then I still had good fashion sense; I put on a Scott's red sweater and black tights, a G-rated version of a 'Sexy Santa'. I quietly opened the front door and walked, I just kept walking. It was cold and a bit damp, but I kept walking.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing or where the hell I was going, but I just kept going. I did remember a bit where I was going.

_Aw hell no!_

It was the Hale House, but now that I was alone, it became a lot scarier. But, I'd have to say it was probably very beautiful before the fire. It was big and in the middle of a forest. I could see Derek and his sister playing around in fallen autumn leafs, Derek and his first girlfriend, two much older guys talking to Derek. It was so real, so vivid. Maybe I was dreaming. Or maybe I was just a crazy sleep walking bitch. I tried calling for the surviving Hale but nothing came out. Suddenly, I did feel tired and suddenly my lids did feel heavy. I closed them lightly and tried opening them but they wouldn't open, it was scary, knowing I was all alone and vulnerable. I felt my legs finally give out and I fell, I know I hit my head on something but I guess it only helped me finally doze off.

And suddenly, for the first time, I thought….

_Was I going to die?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I could hear a car roll up, I could hear the brakes squeal and I could hear the cop radio thing and the dog barking. I heard the cop try to excuse himself out of coming into the house and I watched as Derek neared the broken window and just watched. The cop became more hesitate as his dog became louder. Smartly, I heard the cop coo his dog and get back into his car and leave. Derek turned around and stared at me with before promptly leaving the room. I watched him leave as a younger him entered the room, at least 16 walking into here, the room was kinda messy. Not like it went through a raging fire but like he needed his mom to walk in and tell him to clean it. He kicked some clothes under the bed and looked at me. _Could he really see me?_ He smiled softly and pulled a white teddy bear from behind me. Then a blonde came in, long blonde hair with effortless curls though it probably took her an hour to achieve.

"Sorry it's messy,"

"It's fine, I'm not the cleanest person either." She looked around a bit but her eyes fell on the white teddy bear in his hands.

"Kate?"

"Derek." She laughed. She was so pretty, nice teeth, blonde, perfect skin. Pretty.

I probably would have seen more if the pains didn't come back. I forced my eyes open to see the rest of the 'vision' but everything became blurry then the real Derek opened the door again and the younger him and 'Kate' literally became a poof of smoke. His eyes flashed a beautiful blue before settling back.

"Stop." He said firmly. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if I could get up or defend myself. I didn't know and not knowing scared the hell out of me. So all I could was stare, again, I stared at him and he stared right back at me but this time, I got tired. I felt my muscles give up and I collapsed back onto the bed. "You need to rest, stop fighting against your body and rest."

"I-" I was slightly surprised by my sudden ability to talk. I swallowed hard and tried looking at him. He walked towards me and I forced my eyes open. He pulled the covers up and rested his hand over my eyes, and slowly, I felt my body loss its strength and the pains went away and again, I dozed off into a slumber.

I went to sleep, and as soon as I was, I awoke in my dream. Like some sort of double life. I felt better, I felt like a whole. I was still in the Hale house but, it was beautiful. It looked brand new, the wall papers, flooring, even the furniture. I was still in Derek's room, I almost screamed when I realized I was next to a sleeping younger Derek. And I mean a much younger Derek, at least 4. I rolled off the bed and was surprised he was sleep. He looked peaceful and I'm surprised he still didn't hear me as I walked out of the room. Maybe I was a ghost or something. I didn't know where I was going but I had made down to the first floor, there were people, four actually. They stood in front of each other, one I guessed as Derek's parents and the other, I didn't know.

"Please! Just take her in!" The couple shoved a sleeping baby to the Hale's. "We can't teach her control herself. It's just for a couple of years. Please!"

"I'm sorry we just can't handle this right now, with the hunters all. Jacoby, Kristine." The man gestured to the front door.

_Jacoby…_

_Kristine…_

_Jacoby and Kristine…Warren?_

My eyes watered. Those were my parents, Jacoby and Kristine Warren. My parents, my real parents. Those words rang through my head. Are you serious? I have to watch my fucking parents beg another family to keep me? I felt my tears slid down my face as I screamed. I was so angry. Why? Because they didn't stop there to give me away, they didn't even try.

"Minnie!" I felt everything crumble and I couldn't even breathe. If everything was crumbling, it was crumbling on me because I felt like I was just a jolly old victim of a rock slide. "Minnie, wake up." I awoke to bright cerulean blue eyes. I jolted up and practically clutched onto Derek. I was still crying, I mean- of course I was still crying. I just watched my parent's first attempt to give me away. I didn't care if Derek hated me or not, he was going to be the one I was going to cry on. But, unexpectedly, he wrapped his large arms around me and held me. After my sobbing stopped, I felt he loosen his grip and I gripped his shirt tighter. I didn't want to be left alone, didn't care if he was the one we helped get convicted of murder, or if he was a werewolf.

"Why is this happening?" I choked and I did let go because I wanted to his face, I wanted to see if he was lying. Because muscular arms, movie romance, werewolf, killer or not, I was in his house then and now, and he had to know something. Derek's eye shone bright blue again.

"Minnie." Derek paused and looked at the ground. I think he was debating on telling me or not and I gently cupped his face and made him look at me.

"Tell me."

"Minnie, you're one of us." Those words rang through my head but strangely enough, not the words throughout the house. I heard the front door open and Scott yell Derek's name.


	5. Of Banisters and Chairs (Oh! And Fuk U)

Derek pressed his hand against my chest and pushed me down, I tried staying up with my elbows but they easily gave out and I fell back down onto the bed. He looked at me and his eyes flashed blue as he growled and told me to stay.

"I know what you did!" Scott, as I could hear, was downstairs. "You killed him."

"He died." I don't know where Derek was but I heard Scott's heart jump. Ohmigod, I can hear his heart. What the fuck? Am I really like some kind of super wolf now?

"Like your sister died?" Wow Scott, that's low.

"My sister was missing." Derek paused as Scott slowly walked upstairs. "I came here looking for her."

"Well you found her."

"I found her in pieces!" Another slight pause. "Being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both." Wrong, you're so wrong Scott. I lifted my head again and eyed the door as if I could use 'The Force' and magically get there. Why did I suddenly feel like a whale, I could hardly move. Was I gonna gain 15 pounds every time I have a vision? If that's the case then no, I don't want them. "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott finally got up the stairs and it become silent. Then I heard grunting and Scott fall down the stairs.

"Derek." I rolled off the bed. "Stop." I could hardly even hear myself. Fucking rowdy ass boys began fighting while I crawled my very heavy ass out the bedroom and to the stairs. They were somewhere else in the house by then, close, but close enough. I know that if you want to get down stairs, you don't go head first because when you get to the bottom, it won't be pretty. I also know that if you have a banister and you're an awesome bitch like so, then use that shit.

Of course one should also know that one shouldn't put her 127 pounds on an old railing, not only an old one but one that survived a fire.

I didn't get half way down that fucking thing before it collapsed. I fell on a chair, and the banister fell on me. Lemme tell you what pain feels like. All you bitches out there can tell me pain is when your boyfriend breaks your heart, or when you stub your pinky toe (which hurts) or the cramps you get when you're bleeding out your no-no.

No, that is not fucking pain. Pain is when your ass fall back first onto a wooden chair and just explodes under you (not to mention the fucking splinters) and then a 100 pound termite infested wood fucking banister falls onto you, sandwiching your ass between its splinter self and it's splinter chair buddy.

Now that shit? That's fucking pain.

Anyway, my stupidity only broke up their fight for a few seconds. So while there rolling around all sweaty and shit, I'm here dying because 99.9% of my body is covered in splinters and being crushed to death.

You know what. Fuck you, Derek. Fuck you too Scott. Fuck you chair. Fuck you banister. Fuck you fucking house. Fuck you visions. Fuck you werewolves, fuck your favorite color, you favorite food, your mom, your girlfriend and again, fuck you.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the wait, although my summer has been very boring somehow I've been very busy. Please forgive me even though I don't have cookies. **


	6. Of shocks and realizations

**A/N: It took me a while to remember what episode I left off because I'm so wrapped up in the new season. Is it me but is Isaac getting hotter? Yea, he is xD and thank you for reviewing Brianna and everyone else and I'm very sorry for my horrible updating skills, but please enjoy.**

"I don't understand how you or Stiles or Mom didn't notice that I was gone." I grumbled as Scott as he tucked me in. "I'm like, really hurt." At the moment, I was really hurt. No joke. My body was still aching. "Are there more ice packs?"

"Minnie, I'm sorry but-" I put my arms over my ears and started singing the Gangnam Style. He rolled his eyes and closed his mouth, I stopped singing but kept my hands over my ears, despite the fact that I was in so much fucking pain. "Minnie."

Seriously, I've only seen him this serious once and it was because he accidently dropped me down the stairs. Don't know why I asked him to carry me down but it failed, and that caused me to go on a diet and I wouldn't eat and yea. Anyway, I let my hands fall.

"I don't want you to feel like just because you're adopted that I don't care as much as would if we had the same parents." His dark eyes were a bit glazed over and I felt my eyes sting. "Minnie you're the best sister anyone could ever have and I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me and the only reason why I didn't go looking for you earlier is because I know that you can take care of yourself."

"Ohmigod please stop." I sobbed and hugged him. I'm such a sappy, emotional person. If I was any more emotional I'd cry to every sunset I saw. But family topics hit close to home, not a lot of stuff does but this subject just- uck, I don't even know how to explain it. "I -sob- -sob- love -sob-triple sniffle-sob-you-" Couldn't even finish my sentence because the water wouldn't stop. I hate the plumbing in this system, once you turn it on, it never stops.

It was maybe an hour later when I had actually dozed. Real sleep never felt so good because once he laid me back on the pillow I was out. Knocked the fuck cold. I was actually expecting someone black guy to stand above me and be like, 'You just got knocked the fuckout!'

But bliss, as always, is short lived because I awoke to intense, very intense pain. At first, I think I went into shock, I couldn't move, breath, I just started to convulse before getting so tense that I couldn't move, then I saw Derek. On my floor, he was laying there with short ragged breaths and a pained look on his face. He gripped his arm as he slowly got up, before he vanished.

My body slowly gave away and I loosen up, the mixture of pain, the time, and loss of nonexistent energy made me pass out.

In the morning it was quiet, and I really didn't feel like getting up. At all. Actually, Mom came in to turn my alarm clock off because I was so exhausted too. She sat on the bed and did a series of Mother-Nurse checks to give her a good reason to keep me home but for some odd reason, I did want to go to school. I think out of everything that has been happening, I wanted to talk to someone about it, and the only person I could think of is the (in)famous, very charming, smart, Stiles Stilinski.

And if I had the chance; convince him to take me back to Derek to see if he was okay.

"So how was yesterday?" Mom pushed my hair behind my ear as I stiffly sat up. I raised my eyebrow and she laughed. "Come on! Scott already told me about your date with Mr. Mysterious."

'Mr. Sexy Mysterio actually.' I silently (VERY SILENTLY) corrected her'. "Oh." Scott usually sucks at lying but this was actually pretty good, now that I pulled it all together. "Mom, I love you and I would tell you but, I don't think my Mr. Mysterio- ous! Mr. Mysterious is ready to come out the closet. Not that he's in a closet but he's-… shy."

"Is it Stiles?" She blurted and I was taken so so so back.

"Would it help you sleep at night if I said yes?" She laughed and stood up, it wasn't a really real laugh but she was smiling.

"I'll see you later honey." She closed my door and I laid back down for a few moments before taking a shower. The hot water running down my tired muscles made me even more tired so it was a very cold shower. I half ass dried off and but on the mos laziest but matching outfit I ever wore. A bright blue bra, white shirt, blue panties, and the same colored blue and white sweated. I rolled the waist line up a bit and bunched the shirt up, but on some white hightops and bing-batta-boom. I'm finished.

Looking at my clock, I sighed. Scott knocked on the door and I opened it before going to my vanity table and putting my hair in a messy bun (it took me 15 minutes to achieve correctly). Little mascara never made these lashes look bad and some gloss never made my lips dry and boom-shacka-lacka.

Laziness in its sexiest form.

"Stiles is actually going to pick you up, I don't want you with Derek alone. And-"He continued before I could intervene. "I don't care if he saved your life, got you ice cream or proposed. I don't want you with him alone." I sighed as he gave me a kiss before leaving. I sat on my bed and waitedd till I heard Stiles and his bucket of metal roll up.

"Looking good Momo." Stiles smiled at me. Oh how his smiled brightened my morning. And then those crushy emotions came back and then the memories of the previous previous previous night came back. Yea, the night we_ almost_ had sex.

"Stiles we need to talk." Oh god. I can't, nope. I'm not doing it, I'm not going there. Save me the rejection and the pain. "I think Derek and I have some kind of connection." His face dropped and I smacked him in the back of the head. "Not like that, I mean I walked to his house 2 nights ago, I slept walked to his house."

"What do you mean slept walked." He raised his eyebrow and he went in reverse and started our journey to hell.

"Well I couldn't go to sleep, but I got dressed and just walked to his house. I don't even remember how I actually got there because I like blacked out or something but I was standing outside his house before I collasped." I paused. "Then I woke up in the house, but I think Derek put me there, and I was laying on his bed-"

"You were in his bed?" He turned to me, jaw clenched, and eyebrow raised.

"Because there's like no where in the house to sleep anyway so he told me to go to sleep and I did but I didn't. Like I went to sleep and woke back up in a different—" I looked for the right word." Demintion but really it's like I went back in time and I saw-" My parents first attempt on giving me up.

"You saw…" Stiles gestured on and I swallowed before looking at my fingers.

"My parents." His head snapped so I thought it'd roll off. "They were trying to get Derek's parents to take me in. Something about not being able to control the flares I was having or somethin. It was fuzzy but vivid."

"Do you think maybe," He stopped for a moment before looking at me, his big brown eyes met mine before turning back to the rode. "You're like related to Derek. Maybe your parents thought the Hale's would be the perfect family for you."

"That's why they recommended a family in Beacon Hills, the original family they recommended never responded to the letters and then we were notified that they no longer resided in Beacon Hills, that's because they all died in the house fire. I mean except Derek but he probably wasn't hear for the past two years, and then the second family was the McCalls." Ohmigod.

Ohmigod.

Oh my mother fucking god.

"Stiles what if I'm a werewolf too?"

(4:36 Episode 4: Magic Bullet.)


	7. Pains, Sex Drives, and Visions

I was sitting very very good in the class. I mean, Mr. Harris and I have a love/hate relationship. I mean, he hates who I hang/sit/love but loves me grades and answers, but anyway, I was sitting here giving him great answers when a sudden smell, a horrid, stanky ass smell reached my nose. I almost fucking threw up my lunch.

I was so glad that the bell rang and I could go. I felt like a dog, following my nose. It got stronger and I felt like I was going to pass out when I got to it. At first I thought it was Jackson, or maybe his locker. But no, he left probably thinking I was the weirdest person ever.

Then again, I did start sniffing him, then his locker.

But that's not the worst part.

I got on the floor and started sniffing.

Oh god.

The looks I got. Anyway, I noticed a small red speck and touched it. I felt that pain again for a split second, it wasn't as strong as it was last night but I felt it. Eyes rolling back to my head I knew who it was.

"Are you okay?" A curly headed boy asked me. I'm sorry, but god damn was he fucking cute. Curly brown hair, fair skin, beautiful blue eyes, nice teeth and I can see the muscles he hid under his jacket. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Yea, I dropped my lucky pin." I kinda felt bad for lying to him. "But thank you, I bet I looked…"

"No, y—you looked okay." He stuttered and blushed, looking at the ground. I noticed a forming bruise on his eye, I stepped closer to inspect it and he stepped away. "I—I have to go."

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand and the weirdest thing happened. I saw someone, a middle aged man, drag him into a basement by his hair, his body fell limp as he was thrown into the floor. The man pulled him up and pushed him into a deep freezer, the body tried getting out but the man punched him and he went limp again.

Before I could see anything else, the boy, Isaac as what the man was calling him, pulled away. He looked at me with frantic eyes before almost running down the hall. I watched, my feet stuck before I realized what had happened and before I could run after him, I smelt Derek's blood again and in instinct I ran down the hall.

He was standing there, in front of Stiles jeep before falling. "Minnie." Stiles whispered harshly. "Get your boyfriend!" I glared at him before kneeling to Derek, both Scott and Stiles were behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I wiped the sweat off his forehead, and I swear it was simply because it annoys the hell out of me. I heard Stiles clench his jaw and Scott sigh.

"I was shot." Derek breathed in, I looked around as people started to get impatient. I looked back at him. It was obvious that he was in pain. I could sense it off of him. Hell I think I could even smell it.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles swayed a bit, he continuously looked around, not liking the attention.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"He can't." I pulled the sleeve of my jacket up and gasped before pulling it down. The three looked at me. "It was a special bullet, I saw you yesterday, get shot. Like a vision."

"Was it silver?" Stiles asked, I felt like he wanted it to be, like it would help him enjoy The Wolf Man even more.

"No you idiot." Derek glared at him and I laughed.

"Wait, that's why they said you had 48 hours." We looked at Scott.

"Who?"

"The person who shot you." We said in unison. Suddenly, Derek convulsed and his eyes turned that beautiful bright cerulean blue. Scott looked around then back at him, people were much more annoyed and honked their horns vigorously.

"What are you doing?" He said with wide eyes. "Stop that."

"Obviously he can't." I wrapped my arm around his waist and his arm around my shoulder before helping him into the blue jeep, Stiles opened his mouth but I shot him a look and he shut up. "Come on, you go with your little date and we'll take care of this."

"Minn-"

"Go." I lightly pushed him. "Just find out what type of bullet it is and meet back with us ASAP." Scott opened his mouth to say something but I shot him the same look I gave Stiles and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll try." He said, closing the door for Derek. I climbed in the back seat as Stiles and Scott shot each other looks before Stiles drove off. After some time, Stiles had called Scott but he didn't answer, probably tumbling in the bed with Allison right now. But when he texted him Scott responded soon after. Derek took his jacket off, every time I tried to help he gently shoved my hands away.

"Can you try to not bleed out on my seats." Stiles dodged my smack and sighed. "We're almost there."

"Where?" Both Derek and I asked.

"Your house." Stiles said in a matter of fact tone.

"What." Derek's head snapped to Stiles. "No, you can't take me there."

Stiles chuckled airly. "I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

I don't know why I interviewed with my stupid self but I did. "I can protect you!" After I said that I realized how childish I sounded. It was quiet for a moment before Derek shook his head.

"You haven't even developed claws." Derek looked down at his arm.

"I get claws!" Even more childish. "That is so cool." I looked at my fingers and clawed the air. God, please, stop me now. Stiles pulled over, irritated and pissy.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find you little magic bullet?" Scott turned to Derek, voice raised, the little vein in his forehead popped a bit. "Hmm? Are you dying?" I looked at Derek, waiting for his answer.

"No." He breathed in. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked. Derek raised his sleeve to reveal the same wound I had. I quickly stuck my arm out and pulled my sleeve up, there the wound was. Thing it looked exactly the same but the blood didn't stain my clothes, it was just there. "Oh god, what is _that_? Is that contagious?"

Derek grabbed my arm and pressed on the wound, it hurt a little but he was pressing his nail into my arm. When his finger left, al was left was a creasant mark, red and swollen. "Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders." Stiles raised his voice even louder. "Actually if I wanted to , I could drag your little werewolf ass out there in the middle of the street and leave you for dead."

Derek looked at him in all seriousness. "Start the car, or I'm going rip throat out." Slight pause. "With my teeth." I giggled and Stiles glanced at me before sighing and starting the car.

"You guys fight like-"Derek and Stiles shot me and look and I giggled, closing my mouth. We drove around for a bit, stopped for food once but other than that, we stayed little movement as possible. Seconds turned into minutes and that turned into like an hour and a half before we got a hold of Scott. I was hardly even listening, my mind ventured back to Isaac.

What was I supposed to do? I mean, can I really trusts these visions, which for the first time didn't make me gain a thousand pounds. Was I supposed to just sit here and wait till he decided to take a stand and tell someone? Maybe I could find him tomorrow and make conversation. Maybe I should just ignore him. Talk to him?

Yea, because you a therapist. More like a fucking psychopath.

A psychopathic baby eating, orphan tear drinking monster bitch.

We broke into the Veterinarian office and I couldn't stop thinking about what all was happening. My life, my past, Stiles, Scott, werewolves, vampires, Buffy the Vampire slayer, Angel, How hot angel is, Castiel the angel, a fanfiction about a girl and Castiel.

I wasn't even paying attention but when I looked up, I saw Derek.

Shirtless.

"Ohmigod." I wiped the drool off my chin. Derek looked up at me and Stiles turned around. "Can I touch it?"

"The wound?" Stiles asked.

"No, him." I slapped myself and turned around. Stiles probably flared his nostrils and rubbed his stomach, trying to rub his 'pack'.

"Sexual drive is strong in a werewolf." Derek said simply and I fanned myself.

"I'm 100 pounds of sexual drive, that's natural for me." I said. "I'm speaking for every girl in the world when I say **you are hot**."

"Oh my god, get out." Stiles pointed to the door and I waited in the cat station room, all awkward. I am so weird, and so off topic and just sexual. I started walking into the room but when I touched the door knob it was like my feet were swept from under me. I fell to the floor and hissed in pain, my body went into shock again, flashes of that Isaac kid and the man flashed in mind, my muscles tensed up again but this time it was extremely intense, I'm pretty sure my foot was touching the back of my head.

I stayed like that, not loosening up or anything, my heart was pounding so loud that I could hardly hear Derek yell. I felt like I had swallowed a giant gumball and it was slowly making its way down my throat. It hurt and I don't think I could even cry.

Stiles opened the door and I passed out.


	8. My Little Smut and the Secret Hugger

My body still ached, it hurt to even breathe. Derek and Scott had already left when Stiles found me, apparently he picked me up like a sexy muscular warrior to his jeep and then from his jeep to my bedroom.

"Was I heavy?" I asked as Stiles handed me a glass of Sprite. I sipped it slowly, never has soda tasted so good, it got the metallic taste out of my mouth. He sat at the end of the bed, flicking through the channels.

"Of course not, especially since I've been working out." Stiles glanced at me. "Way more than Derek has." Stiles said under his breath. I giggled and set the glass down. He laid back on the bed, his shirt rose up a bit and I gasped. "What?!" He jolted up.

"You have a happy trail!" I looked at him, he raised his eyebrow and I sat up on my knees. "Raise your shirt." Stiles didn't even let me gave him a reason, actually he didn't even just raise his shirt, he pulled it off. Stiles was no Derek but it didn't make him any less attractive, he didn't have a bulging six pack and huge biceps but Stiles wasn't just skin and bones.

Uh, I could feel it.

The sexual drive, it started with little pangs in my stomach but now, it was more like the pain from the visions were gone and I felt a hundred times sexier. I crawled off the bed and walked to Stiles, his body froze as I cupped the back of his neck and pressed my nose into his. "A happy trail-" My other hand ran up and down his chest lightly, sending goose bumps up his arms. "Is a line of hair-" My finers went from his belt to the line of hair made my way to his belly button with my index finger. "starting from a man's belly button," I circled his belly button a few times. "Down to his—" My hand slid down past his belt line and lightly traced the base line of his progressing tent.

"Minnie," He breathed and I moved to his neck, leaving little marks. He dropped his shirt and ran his hands through my hair as I made my way down his naval. I dropped my hands down to his belt. "Wait," He mumbled, his hands left my hair as he pulled me back up. His chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. "We can't do this."

"We can." I blurted and kissed him, our lips crashed together, his hands held onto my hips, doing a mixture of pulling me closer and digging into my hip bones. Our tongues fought with each other's till his brushed against the roof of my mouth, it tickled and I moaned. Sensations ran through my body as he continued to that and advanced on me.

He pressed me against the wall as his mouth left mine; his lips pressed against my collarbone and got on his knees. He kissed and sucked on my stomach, his lips reached my jean line, tugging them down. "Cupcakes." He said and I looked down at him. Oh, lord. My underwear consisted of dancing cupcakes and rockets, a weird combination but that's why I bought them.

I pulled my pants back up and pulled my shirt down. He scrambled over to his shirt and put it on. It was awkward for a few seconds. Again, we were interrupted. "And that, Stiles is what a happy trail is! Okay bye-bye, see you tomorrow." I pushed him out of my room.

God. Where are my sleeping pills? I'm sleeping the shame away tonight.

My eyes fluttered opened, the room was blurry and I felt like I was on morphine. I looked around, trying to find my clock. "3..3..4" I mumbled and sighed. I was about to throw the blanket over my head when something, just… happened. It was low growl, beside me, in the bed. I froze for a moment, my hand shook as I tried pushing it to the other side of the bed.

I was hoping, so much hope was in this request that the bed would be empty. Which is funny because I've always wanted my bed not to be empty, I wanted someone in my bed to spoon, usually I dream it's Niall Horan but then I remember that there are a million other much prettier girls out there that he would probably much more rather want to sleep with so I change back to Stiles.

But no, there was someone. I knew it was a person, I tried turning over but then everything started going numb. But I knew it was someone because I felt jean material and a belt. At first I thought it was Stiles but then the person overlapped their hand with mine and I knew it wasn't him, much too strong (no offense Stiles). They softly held my hand and turned me over, I was nuzzled into his shirt and as weird as it was, it was comfortable.

And I'm not saying that because I'm usually always sexually driven not to mention especially know that I'm all half werewolf and crap, I'm saying this because it wasn't scary. It was like getting hug from Mom after I'd scrap my knee and cry like a 5 year old. It felt natural.

"Who-" I swallowed. "Are you?" I swallowed again. This would be the second time where I'd be more alert if I wasn't jacked on sleeping pills. And second time in which my sleeping pills were wasted because I started fighting against them.

"Shh." Did they just shush me? The fuck?

"Don't shush me." Swallow. "I'm-" Where the hell was all this saliva coming from?

"Hush little one." They said before pressing their lips against my forehead. They put me back on my side, away from the window, as they left. I sighed and closed my eyes, I could still feel the warmth of their touch and the kiss on my forehead. It was as if we already knew each other.

I awoke hours later, it was 5 and I wasn't going to explain to Scott on why he should let me go see Derek. I pulled out a nice fitting pair of black skinny jeans and tugged a grey sweater over my head. I had put on thick grey socks over my jeans, they came up to my an inch or so over my black combat boots. Tied my hair up in a messy bun, and wrapped my neck with a scarf before leaving the house for Derek's. I walked to the spot where we all first met him, when Scot was looking for his inhaler.

"Derek?" I yelled. It wasn't too long after that he appeared. "Derek I want to learn about my parents."


	9. Mr Sexy Mysterio is my what?

**A/N: This is the longest story I've ever posted and I've had a fanfiction since I was 8. Is that sad? Anyway thank you readers for coming back when it took me forever to update and thank you for reviewing because truthfully it's the reviews that make me really happy although thank you very very much for just viewing. **

**Life at home has been very complicated so you guys and my best friend Leah along with every Naruto, One Direction and Teen Wolf fanfiction ever made (just the good ones at least) have made my life better in each and every way. **

**So thank you, sorry for blabbering. Haha. Please enjoy. **

_Ohmigod. Ohmy mother fucking god. You know that reaction you expect Jackson to have when his parents told him he was adopted, how he's been a big ass ever since? Well that's not me. No, because ever since I learned my past, I've been super bad-ass. Anyway, I'll just tell you the juicy goods. _

_No, I'll just tell you everything. _

"Minnie." Derek shot me a look, not irritated and not weirded out. Just that look of 'get serious'. I smiled sheepishly and retreated my hand from his muscular arm. Well, it took me 30 seconds to do so but it was back tucked under my other arm. God, was it cold in the house. Close the fucking windows…never mind seeing as how half the house was gone.

"What you say wasn't exactly true. Jacoby Warren isn't- or wasn't your father." Derek looked at me before looking at a box of surviving pictures. He took out a photo of a large family picture, almost 15 different people. I saw Derek with his arm around a younger mini-him. I saw my mom smiling proudly with a baby (me), standing next a fairly attractive man.

The man had curly hair, reminding me of mine when water got to it. He had a nice smile and I bet he had dazzling eyes, I guess there was a camera malfunction since almost everyone's eyes were blurred out in white.

"He was but not by birth." Derek quickly added. He pulled out another picture; again it was ruined by the glare emitted from the guy's eyes. He had his arms wrapped around my mom, she was smiling, and I could almost hear them laughing. "This is my uncle. Peter and your mother-"

"Ohmigod." I gasped and looked at Derek, squirming. I probably looked like I had to pee. "You're my cousin!" He's my cousin! I have family! "We're related!" I smiled.

…_We're related…_

_I've been hitting shamelessly on my cousin…_

_Don't you give me that look! Each and every one of you would totally hit on him even if he was your brother. I mean look at him. _

_Stop looking at him! All of you! That's my cousin you're drooling over!_

…_Only I can._

_Mentally, only I can mentally. _

_Or maybe not so mental- STOP._

_You nasty batch. _

"Minnie?" Derek raised his eyebrow and I looked at him, smile plastered to my face.

"We're related." I cheesed. "Cousins." I hugged him and since we're family he had to hug back. "This calls for ice cream." I stood up but he pulled me back.

"I'm not done." He said firmly and that smile slowly melted off my face. He turned back to the pictures and pulled out a newspaper clipping. My hand found its way to my mouth. It was Peter, sitting in a wheel chair, headlines said 'Hale House Fire Survivor!'. Half of his face was burned; his eyes still glared the camera. "You're mother wasn't a werewolf, you're the experimented offspring of them. She and Peter split when you were only a few months old, not to long after she found Jacoby. She tried asking my family of help but there was a slight problem, days before the fire she tried again and again we couldn't."

"This makes so much sense." Well it did and didn't. But I got it enough so whatever. Derek explained to me that there aren't many others like me, but in a sense I was stronger than a regular werewolf. It was easier to control, even on full moons, poisons didn't affect me as much as it would Derek or anyone else and when I wolfed out, I didn't get weird facial hair. Fairies somehow aren't as cool anymore.

Then he started to train me. Well he more or less just told me to drop and give me 50. No joke, he swiped me off my feet and told me not to get up till I was at 50. And I knew he was serious after the fourth time that he pushed me back to the ground.

But then he started doing some pull ups.

Shirtless.

Till he was sweaty.

And panting.

"Derek." I coughed out. He grunted and I continued. "I need an excuse for skipping school." He stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Do you have good grades?" He asked and I smirked.

_Bragging Rights: On. _

"Oh yea, I have straight A's in each and every class and I'm hardly tardy to class. I usually don't get in trouble for skipping when I do, but-"

"Then why do you need an excuse." Silence and no answer.

"Shut up." He chuckled and I went back do my push-ups. I stopped a bit too catch my breath when I realized, Derek wasn't even facing me. Why was I doing push-ups? I stopped and waiting to see if he would turn around.

"I can't hear you." I grunted and I sighed.

"Damn you." I whispered and went back to doing my push-ups.

"I heard that." I mocked him and he dropped to do push-ups. I watched in awe as he went from two hands to one. My awe was lived shorter then my usual bliss as I heard a snapping and rustling of twigs, I could tell Derek could hear because he had already rushed me out the house, telling me if I heard anything, to run and wait.

"He's probably somewhere burying his bone." One guy said. That was so stupid; I bet he was the stupid one of the group. He was younger and I could feel the excitement off him.

"Really?" I listened as the leader turned to him. "Dog jokes?" I held back a snicker of agreement before she started staying some bat shit crazy things about Derek's sister. Derek started to attack and as much as I wanted to help, I was on my 25th push-up while he was on his 98th. Was I really going be any help to him?

I waited away from the house; I started biting at my nail. Debating on whether or not I should go back. I almost did a backflip when I saw him run from the house; he looked back for a moment before grabbing me and telling me to run.


	10. Lunch With Lahey

**A/N: Am I the only one who stops watching TV shows because too many things are happening? I remember the first season when everything was funny and now, I mean look at what's happening. Isaac and Allison are having sparks of romance, Kora is dying, Erica is dead, Boyd is dead, Lydia was almost killed, Derek isn't getting any breaks with his weird sex life. I just feel so—I dunno betrayed. I watch this things because I want to get away from the everyday sad/boring things in my life and I watch Teen Wolf AND LOOK WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING.**

**Sniffle.**

**I'm like, tearing up right now. I feel like not only has Allison betrayed Scott but so has Isaac. I thought Scott and Isaac's newfound friendship would put a huge gap in Scott's and Stiles' friendship but instead Isaac spikes up some chemistry with Allison, who I didn't like when she started bitching to Chris (I have this thing where if you disrespect your parents I will slap the shit out of you faster than your parents will.). So Allison's redemption to me has gone out the damn window but that's just my opinion, so yea. Am I the only one? Give me some of your opinions. **

**Anyway, sorry if it's too long. Please enjoy and I'll be faster to update for the next chapter too. **

Chapter 10:

My relationship, as said before, with Mr. Harris is a love/hate one. I have all A's in every class but since I missed his class (I came back after Derek and I retreated) he personally haunted me down in the hallway and told me it was a pleasure to have me skip his class and that I would needed to be at the PTC that afternoon.

Here's how it went.

Imagine lil ole' me meandering down the halls, laughing by myself because my two closest friends are MIA. I stop to talk to Danny, Danny pushes me away once his cute lil crush comes over, I stand there awkwardly watching till I realize how awkward I look and shame face it down to the water fountain.

While I'm so happily slurping up warm recycled water Mr. Harris scares the living shit out of me and I spit water on his shoes and my nice shirt.

He raises his eyebrow and gives a scowl he wears too often before 'kindly' informing me that I must make an appearance or I will be given harsh punishments, he then turned around leaving me to pick my jaw so I can continue shame facing it down the halls to lunch because I realize I have no real friends other than my brother and his best friend.

Done.

Yea.

Anyway, so now I'm picking out my food I'm wondering as why my brother and my deep crush/best friend is MIA. Then it hit me. Allison isn't here either and neither was Lydia.

Scott and Allison was out and about, probably-… never mind what they're doing.

While Lydia is probably at her house jacked up on meds and Stiles is trying to pry information out of her being as professional about it as possible.

Them not caring where I am is really, really starting to hurt. (Sarcasm…okay, maybe not.)

I sighed and made my way to our usual table which was only be occupied by Jackson and Danny. Danny was super cool and that gay bestie I've always wanted. And Jackson, well there's the thing about Jackson, he's cute, smart, determined, physically fit, and sometimes pretty funny but he can be such a dick.

And right now, he's a dick taped to a train going at 100 mph into another train.

A penis train wreck.

Hehe.

"Hey Danny!" I wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Hi Jackson." He was breaking away pieces of bread, he looked up at me with a nod. I looked at Danny who frowned and I sighed. Again. "I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

Danny nodded eagerly and I guess it was because Jackson started cracking about what happened the previous night. I stood to get up but Jackson's hand shot out and pulled me back down. "N-no." He muttered and quickly let go. "It's fine." Danny looked at Jackson again and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I-I have to talk to my lab partner anyway. But if I have time, I'll come back." I didn't know if I was lying or not but I didn't want to sit there and accidently get in an argument or it just be awkward. Jackson rolled his eyes at my lie and I scurried off to someone I haven't talked to in a while.

"Wassup Is." I chirped and plopped down in front of Isaac. It wasn't a lie that we were partners, just not for a lab. Since nobody takes the time to actually get to know Isaac, nobody picked him for their Literature project, and I spared him the humiliation and picked him before any guy could pick me.

Ever since I started talking to Lydia, she's been introducing me to all these- retards. Seniors to freshmen, any guy with a pretty face Lydia introduced them to me.

It's funny that some of them actually were interested, but they weren't a Stiles or a Derek or a Chris Hemsworth or a Niall Horan or a Harry Styles or a Isaac, I wasn't interested.

Isaac and I have talked, but no numbers have been passed… yet.

MUAHAHAHAHA.

God I'm lonely.

"Hey Minnie." He smiled so cutely. So cutely. So damn… cutely. But inwardly, I frown because we've only been 'talking' for three days now, and it's only in a couple of classes.

"You wanna go out?" I blurted. Blurted. Blurted. Blurted. I just- WHAT THE FUCK MINNIE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO FUCKING STU-

"Um, sure." He wiped the bread crumbs off the tips of his fingers. "Friday maybe?" Ohmigod Minnie when did you become so damn good!

"Yea, pfft, I'm free." I rolled my eyes nonchalantly, "Like all the time." I do not know why I added that but it made him laugh. "So want do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, I heard there's a BMX show going on but, I mean, we don't have to go." He raised his eyebrow and I laughed out my nose.

"Then why'd you tell me?" I covered my mouth as I chewed my chicken wrap which was actually, really fucking good.

"Well," He chose his words carefully and I laughed amused as his thinking face. "I just thought because you're… not like the rest of the girls, you're…" He pursed his lips together and I raised my eyebrow, ready for a good laugh. "Cool."

I laughed and he smiled. "I'm cool."

"Yea, you're- um, really nice and funny."

Speaking of funny.

"Oi! How do you make a tissue dance?" I smiled, I absolutely loved this joke, got it off of 90210. He laughed from my outburst and thought for a little.

"Umm, how?"

"Youuu," Pause for suspense. "Put a little boogie in it!" I said a little too loudly, tables around us looked at us which caused us both to inwardly laugh. Isaac wiped a fake tear and I smiled. "Anyway, thanks, I know I'm cool and sure whatever." And then my tomboy-watch-too-many-Jackass-movies-Nitro-Circus- type-stuff girl comes out. "Bro what if Garret Reynolds is there?"

Isaac's eye went wide and I stopped my laughing. "What?" I rubbed my face and then my nose to see if I had something on/in. Isaac remained quiet. "Ohmigod Isaac what?!" I looked behind me and everything was normal.

"I can't believe you know who that is." Isaac said in a hushed tone that made me laugh.

"As mildly sexist as that was, yea I actually met him." I sipped my cola. "I met him, Bam Magera, Tony Hawk, Ryan Dunn and Tom Dugan before." His mouth dropped even wider. "I wanna meet Johnny Knoxville, and Steve-O along with Chris."

"I- you. I just." I put my finger to his lips and hushed him.

"It's okay, I know I'm awesome." I whispered making him laugh.

God, this was going great. I kinda felt that part of me just really wanted to make Stiles jelly, but then again, I kinda feel myself going for Isaac.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Scotty you better hurry up.' I texted Scott as Mr. Harris ended Scott's conference and began mine, truly I didn't need to be here but I have a feeling Mom's just gonna be more pissed then she is now even though I'm all in the good.

"Now, unlike Scott, Minnieleigh-"He just had to use my whole fucking name, didn't even pronounce it right. "is a very talented, very intelligent young lady despite the adoptive-" Mom gave him a look and he stopped for a moment. "Anyway I find that Scott's behaviors issues might be rubbing off on her. She missed half of her classes today and she's seemed to lose interest in the participation requirements of class."

Wow. I feel like I'm here just to insult my brother.

"But she's not failing?" Mom asked and Mr. Harris shook his head. "Then I guess this was for nothing?" She snapped. Mr. Harris opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Thanks for your concern Mr. Harris but we're done here." I had no problem leaving. It was pretty funny and I held back my laughs in fear that she'd snap at me for Scott's mistakes.

She muttered something about Scott before calling him again. I made my way to the car when it all went.

Weird.

I could feel it, the bottoms of my feet tingled. Like those moment before the roller coaster starts and you're just sitting there. Or when you're standing near the edge of a cliff or a roof. Nobody was screaming, yet.

I knew it wasn't a werewolf but it wasn't a squirrel. Just as I expected, a woman shrieked and then everyone started going to their cars or just scrambling like mice.

It was a…

Mountain Lion. She was just as scared as everyone else. Someone scared her into the parking lot, she wouldn't have come out for no reason. It gives everyone to believe the whole mountain theory shit thing. Or maybe she did come out here by herself.

Shit.

She was standing right there, staring at me with her large amber eyes.

"H-hi?" Do Mountain Lions even speak English? The fuck am I doing tryna speak to it? She circled me, and I forced my eyes closed to control my breathing. Wait. I'm a mother fucking half ass werewolf. I got this shit!

Ohmigod, I don't got this shit. I don't got this shit.

She rubbed against my hand softly and circled me again. The mood was, still scared. She rubbed into my leg in anticipation. I brought my hand down on her head and she moved into me, like a little kitty.

Then she moved back and crotched down, like she was going to jump.

Screw _like_ she was, she was!

I shielded myself, reading to be squished by her but then two bangs went off and she was at my feet before I fell to the ground. "Oh my god." I pushed my hair behind my ears and looked at her. Her soft fur became matted in blood. "What did you do?" I yelled and looked at Allison's dad. She breathed in slowly, looking at me with her big amber eyes before dazed and she stopped breathing. I looked up and met Scott's gaze before looking back at the now dead mountain.

**And there we have it. Anyway I was gonna add on but I've decided to just make it Chapter 11 but, I'll give you a preview. **

**Chapter Eleven Preview:**

I like attention, but not what I was getting now. The looks I got were weird, stares filled with accusations and assumptions, shock and astonishment, some of relief and some of fear.

I didn't know what happened in the parking lot, the child part of me loved it, being able to make 'friends' with a potential dangerous animal is just awesome but then there the 'adult' side.

The side that actually cares about what's happening, the side that feels the feelings pushed away because my inner child is having fun.

I guess I was having too much to realize that Chris Argent shoot twice.

And only one hit the mountain lion.

While the other hit me.


	11. Black Outs, Kisses and Bowels

**A/N: Hope the preview got you on your toes. Thank you for my fast reveiwers like **** 13 **** and ****heroherondaletotheresuce, ****thank you ****xXbriannaXx ****for being there from the start. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite, thanks everyone who simply didn't like my story but read some/all the chapters. **

Chapter Eleven:

I like attention, but not what I was getting now. The looks I got were weird, stares filled with accusations and assumptions, shock and astonishment, some of relief and some of fear.

I didn't know what happened in the parking lot, the child part of me loved it, being able to make 'friends' with a potential dangerous animal is just awesome but then there the 'adult' side.

The side that actually cares about what's happening, the side that feels the feelings pushed away because my inner child is having fun.

I guess I was having too much to realize that Chris Argent shoot twice.

And only one hit the mountain lion.

While the other hit me.

And fuck it hurt like a bitch.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Minnie!" I forced my eyes opened; everything was bright and smelled like Dial soap. "Oh my god you're okay." Stiles hugged me tightly. I rested my chin on his shoulder; my eyes took a while to adjust to the light. After a while, I realized where I was, in a hospital. But that couldn't be any good, since I'm not exactly human.

"Why am I here?" I rubbed my face; I obviously needed a bath not done by nurses or Mom. My mouth felt disgusting like when you haven't brushed your teeth and drink a crap load of milk. Stiles sat back in his chair, both of his hands wrapped around my right hand.

"You passed out at the conferences, they thought maybe the mountain lion attacked you but you were fine, so they concluded it was just shock. You've been out for a day or so." I half heartily listened to what he was saying; I was just stuck on how soft his hands were. His thumbs traced my hand back and forth so softly.

"Oh." I fell back into the pillows and smiled. "You brought all my pillows?" Stiles smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Stiles." I closed my eyes and thought. "Ohmigod Stiles I was shot!" Not something someone forgets but hey.

"What?" He shot up and pulled my hospital dress up, poking my stomach. I smacked his hands away and brushed my fingers over a small scar. "Well not anymore." He sat back and watched as I poked my rips, feeling around.

"It didn't even heal all the way." I mumbled and pulled my hospital dress back down. I sighed and looked at Stiles blankly. "Stiles how long have you been here?" He looked at the floor and counted under his breath. "Stiles?"

"9 hours a 41 minutes."

"So you've basically been here before and after school, times ranging from one to three hours each." I giggled and he shrugged. "I guess I'm pretty funny when I'm out cold."

"Eh, your jokes are still pretty corny." He smiled and we both shared a laugh. Sharing dem laughs.

Blurting has become a habit. "I love you."

Not exactly a great choice of words but I don't exactly regret saying them. "I love you too." The room was silent for a moment. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. God, this was all too confusing. My past, my sex life, my life, Stiles, boys, Scott, my mystery sleep guy.

"Has anyone else been in here?" I asked and Stiles thought for a moment before tiredly shaking his head. "Oh." I guess it was kinda good. "Stiles you look tired," He yawned loudly.

"I am."

Ding, bright idea.

"Come here!" I patted the bed and he raised his eyebrow.

"You want me, to lay in the bed, with you." He pointed to himself then the bed, then me. I laughed and nodded.

"I don't bite," I started then thought. That's a lie, sometimes I actually take joy in biting people. Yum yum yum yum. B is for biting, and biting is for me.

"Liar, remember that time when you bit my arm when we went to the movies." He raised his eyebrow and we both laughed again from the memory. I shrugged and he yawned again.

"If you don't get in this bed right now, I'm going to bite you." I threatened and he crossed his arms. "Do I have to whine? Or cry? Or bite? Cause I can do all three." Stiles sighed and into the small hospital bed with me, he laid on his back with his hands behind his head while I took comfort in resting my head on his chest. Just like in the movies. Zoo-wee-mama! (Had to add that)

"You're comfy." I mumbled, after a few moments of him not answering I looked up to notice that he was sleeping. He snored lightly, mumbling things I probably didn't want to know about. I sighed and traced lettered into his chest.

"Ooh," He muttered. "That's nice." He began making faces as I began poking at his stomach and face. "Mmmph." I laughed and stopped when he peaked an eye open. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing dear, just go back to sleep." I muffled my giggles in his chest. He took a deep breath before sliding off the bed. "Party Shitter." He rolled his eyes.

"I should leave anyway; I'm pretty busy ignoring your brother." He sighed and leaned down to hug me but, ya know, me being me, I thought it was for a kiss. "What are you-" I pressed my lips against his soft ones. No tongues nothing like that, but god did it feel good. Lasted…7…8..9..10…12 seconds, 12 nice soft 12 seconds. "I—uh,"

"Bye Stiles." I waved him off coolly, trying to sustain the fact that this time we weren't interrupted and it wasn't started by a sexual driven werewolf side of me. He blushed and continued to stutter as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the room, almost walking into the wall.

I should get shot more often.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later I woke up, the room was almost pitch black and even then I could see him in the corner, just staring. I was too scared to move so I kept my eyes closed at possible, although I figured he probably already noticed my lack of snoring and moving.

His eyes burned like red coals and despite how fucking scared I was, he didn't come off as, scary. But maybe I wouldn't be so fucking scared if he wasn't gawking at me in the corner, in the middle of the night, in the dark, in silence. Crack a joke or something.

It was like that till I closed my heavy lids for a moment. When I opened my eyes again he was gone, but it's not him disappearing made me any less scared.

It's like seeing a huge ass spider on your wall. You stare at it till you grow a pair then when you finally look away for a second and grab something, it fucking disappears. Wanna know how many houses I moved out of because of it?

(Zero actually…shut up.)

Anyway, a nurse came in followed by a doctor who tried to explain to me what insomnia was. 2 am, tired as fuck, too scared to use the bathroom, and it's fucking hot in my room. "I know what insomnia is, thank you very much, are you just going to sit here and repeat yourself till I fall asleep or give me something to help me fall asleep because I think both might work!" I snapped.

The nurse stifled a giggle as the doctor was taken back. Moments later I was pretty sure I could fly. They waited for me to fall asleep; the doctor timed me, 37 minutes and 44 seconds, which seemed to be the record by 32 minutes and 29 seconds.

As soon as I was out, they left the room, but it wasn't for long. My body had become very good at fighting drugs. I wonder how well I'd do with meth or crack. I just continued dozing, on and off, off and on. Mom checked in a couple of time, asking the same Momma bear questions each time. Soon enough I did just pass out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm love you Mom," I kissed her cheek as she ran her finger tips over her clip board. I quickly left the hospital and waited, and soon enough Derek pulled up. I opened the door and settled inside. "Hey," I coughed.

"Deaton's the alpha." King of being blunt.

"Are you sure?" I put my seat belt on as he sped off. "Derek, are you sure?"

"We're about to find out." He gripped the wheel and made a sharp turn.

Thank god for seat belts.

We arrived at Deaton moments later, Derek grabbed a couple sheets of paper and exited the car. I took my seat belt off and followed. "Stay here, the last thing I need is Scott hounding me because you got hurt." He plucked me in the forehead and I rolled my eyes, doing the teenage girl thing to do and mocked him as soon as he was behind counter.

"Scott, late again. I hope this doesn't become a habit." I saw Deaton had been occupied with paper work. He was hunched over the metal lab table, that olive skinned bald head of his shined bright like a flashlight.

Oh shit, bout to start bustin' out the rhymes!

Derek continued to walk in silent, waiting for Deaton to look up. When he did, his usual smile disappeared and a confused but friendly 'smile' took its place. "Can I help you?"

"Hope so." Derek paused. "I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?"

"Excuse me?" Deaton crossed his arms and shifted his weight. "When did this happen?"

"Three months ago." Derek answered and dug in his pocket. "The deer." He unfolded it and showed it to Deaton, "You remember this?"

Deaton looked at Derek then the deer multiple times before pointing to the paper. "Oh yes, it's just a deer." Did he really come to discuss a deer? I rolled my eyes and took out my phone, hello Angry Birds. It was few moments of them talking before I heard a huge crash. I almost dropped my phone from it. I pushed it in my back pocket and watched as Derek hit him a few times before tying him into the chair.

"What the hell Derek?" I screamed he just ignored me, I turned and went back into the lobby to call Scott, but of course he didn't answer. But he must have been on his way because literally just as things were about to get nasty again, Scott burst in and stopped Derek.

I didn't think Deaton was the alpha, but Deaton defiantly knew more than what he was putting on. So maybe he wasn't an alpha, maybe he was a beta or Omega. Or maybe his wife turned into a werewolf and now he moved to Bacon Hill- I mean Beacon Hills to get on with life. Or maybe not to get on with life, maybe 'God' sent him from above (-cue heavenly music-).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I had drove with Scott, thanking the lord that he didn't ask as how or why I was at Deaton's with Derek. But he was stilly weary, and I was too sit in the back and play Angry Birds like some forgotten child in the car. I wasn't going to be stupid and put my head phones in the die because I wasn't alert, I've watched enough movies to know what not to do.

Especially the basics.

Don't be a dumb bitch and go in the closet.

Don't go out into the forest to have sex.

Don't say hello like the killers going to respond

And most importantly do not try to do things by yourself.

"Come on!" I kicked the seat as I missed the stupid fucking pig thing. I didn't even get this game, but god was it addicting. I was having a great ole' time losing when I heard the most terrible ever.

Like…

Ever.

Seriously it was bad, and I've watched all the failed X-Factor contestants. And some of them were really bad.

It sounded like a cat drowning without the actually being in water.

But then, it was followed by such a low rumble. The little crumbs on Stiles' floor vibrated. I looked behind me and gave Derek a look. He rubbed his temples, obviously irritated but he was always irritated.

"What the hell was that!?" Derek yelled. I rolled my eyes and put my phone away as they argued a bit before they all got quiet. I turned around and almost shit myself, there it was, some big ass wolf mothafucka, holding Derek up who was spitting up blood all over his nice jacket.

"Minnie run!" Scott yells as the werewolf easily tosses Derek to the side. Stiles and Scott run into the school while I'm too busy holding my bowels. "Minnie!" I couldn't even breath. I didn't sign up for this, ohmigod why couldn't I move. DAMNIT BITCH MOVE!

No, not like that!

I completely blacked out. I just stood there before I actually fainted.


	12. Astral Projections, Claws, and Death?

**A/N: So I'm hoping I'll be updating like every day for the nest week since I have the rest of the season planned out within 2 or 3 more chapters. I do plan on doing season 2 as well season 3 (maybe). I don't really have my coupling planned but I've asked a few people, getting a few different answers. So to make my job harder, the coupling will be jerked around within my opinions. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Chapter 12:

Let me tell you something.

I didn't faint.

I didn't!

I just—

Did a gravity check and in process of the check-up, I fell asleep.

It's a defense mechanism actually.

Some animals act dead so the predator doesn't get too interested.

And I guess it worked because I'm still here.

Well—I don't actually know if I'm _well_, cause I know I'm having a vision again or something cept I'm not having a seizure or panic attack. And I know I'm still alive cause this isn't heaven- or hell, I guess. And I know I'm alive cause I just bit my tongue and I think it's bleeding…

Nah, I'm good.

I watched as the werewolf thing just stood above me, breathing into my face, which tickled. I wiped my face although it wasn't in _my face_ it was in… my face. I mean, it was in my body face not my…ghost face.

Whatever.

It made more of a grunting whimper noise before walking over me as to Stiles who ran out the school to grab something before running into the school.

Scott and Stiles looked out the window for him, but he disappeared, when really he just nimbly made himself onto the roof waited, listening to them bicker. Even in a coma like state, I could still hear them. God, I'm surprised no one hears them discuss their little wolf accusations in class because they don't whisper, even if they sit next to each other. And I'm not just saying that because my hearing is heighted, I'm saying it because they seriously can't whisper.

Hah, that's why they don't have any friends because all they talk about is 'changing my the moon' and shit and everyone hear them. Peeps be thinkin' they cray-cray.

Doesn't help their both kinda weird.

I found myself following the alpha a bit, watching him block a few exits before making his merry ole' way inside. "God, it fucking stinks." Not in my body and the boys locker room still stinks. Che, wow. I laughed as Stiles and Scott hid in lockers. Ohmigod, seriously what the fuck is that! I'm not even in my own fucking body and it's horrid in here! 'In own my body.' It rang a bit. Thanks to Netflix and having too much free time, I've watched Charmed and Supernatural too many times to count. Of course Supernatural being harder since Netflix hasn't updated it with the new season of Supernatural (snaps to you if you love Castiel!)

But anyway my prior knowledge of things supernatural, I don't have to dramatically go though the many pages of Google to find what I'm looking for.

Astral Projection.

Rex and Prue could actually project themselves in Charmed. Rex projected himself into people's minds and could influence their actions/thoughts. Prue could project herself to different places, I think; I should really watch it again.

'The fuck?' I like, poofed, or something but I wasn't in the locker rooms anymore, thank fucking god. My body was gone, but Allison and Jackson were here, flirting if I may say. At least Jackson was, and there was Lydia, in the car, fuming.

Anyway to much more important matters.

Where's my body?

My beautiful, beautiful, sexy body of mine.

Maybe the alpha moved it or something just kin case someone came here (like Argent or her parents.) Speaking of, I didn't exactly see Derek's body anywhere, either.

And I'm sure werewolves don't just magical combust into flames when they die so where the hell was he?

…

The hell?

It was like, going through a worm hole on a movie. The world went white before fading into black. I felt like I was swimming or floating or something. "Where am I?" The way it felt I knew I was in my body. Everything was tingly and shit. A bad tingly, like shitting and throwing up at the same time. And actually my tongue was bleeding. Guess you don't bleed when you astral project yourself.

"Minnie?" Stiles helped me slide of under the small table. I was under a fucking table? The hell bro. And did Scott real just throw Derek under the bus like that? Again. And were the po-pos once again no help? And god I feel weird. Like for once I wanna run.

Lydia and Allison threw question after question at Scott, who obviously was panicking and becoming antsy and nervous.

"I don't know!" He shouted, I found myself still made at Allison, I mean, it was pretty obvious that Jackson was flirting with her, I don't understand why she couldn't have just cut the chit-chat short and got into the school with giggling with Jackson. So that being said, she completely pissed me off when she obviously took it personal when she shouted.

And then, within my small unseen fit of anger.

Something happened.

Something unbelievably believable.

I felt me change, I felt the skin around my nail grow tight as they grew in size and thickness. It didn't hurt, and I sustained the gasp.. I hid my hands in my pockets. Unfortunately, I haven't told Sam about me being half werewolf. It just, I didn't know who to blurt it. I was actually gonna wait till thanksgiving. (that was a joke.).

Stiles pushed me and Scott into a little meeting. Not that U actually paid too much attention. Why, why all of a sudden. Out of all the times now I was developing. I mean, it good but usually you'd get when you'd lease need them.

Okay, so here's my little thing on this one.

The alpha didn't hurt me when I saw outside although he had the clear chance too, he could have killed or injured and he didn't do either. It actually seemed like he tried to see if I was okay or something.

So, whoever killed Derek's sister obviously has no beef with me and we have someone of a nice history together and/or emotion attachment to make Peter's genes to start showing.

Oh god.

What if the alpha is P-

"Alright Ass-Head, here a plan." Jackson yelled, obviously irritated, like Derek irritated. "Stiles call his useless Dad to send someone over here!" Prick.

Stiles looked at Scott then back at Jackson, his mouth open, stuck in frustration.

"He's right." Scott said, "ell him the trust if you have too, ju-"

"No," I gave Scott a hard look. "We're not getting Stiles dad or anyone else in this. It'll only get worse." I whispered harshly to Scott. Stiles gave me a look, 'thanking me.

"Give me the phone." Jackson pushed past me and grabbed for Stiles, who flung his fists back, punching Jackson.

"Point for Gryffindor." I murmured as Jackson stumbled back. Allison flew to his side which utterly confused the shit out of me. My feet went numb and I s hot a hand out to Scott.

"He's here." I was right too. Because just he started banging on the doors, the chairs and icebox trembled in by the weight of his force. Everyone froze, terrified. Chairs started falling and screws fell out their wholes.

"The kitchen." Stiles blurted. "The door in the kitchen leads upstairs."

"But it only goes up." Scott broke his gaze with me; questions were rising in his throat.

"Up is better than here." Stiles responded, eyes glued to the door.

"Wait, maybe I could distract him?" This made Jackson scoff. Before Stiles or Scott could say anything I finally blurted. "Scott, Derek's my cousin, so I'm kinda just like him." Not a good choice of words cause it just made me sounds crazy.

"Like him being a crazy psych killer trying to murder us?" Lydia shouted and grabbed for me, which made me inwardly smile because she cared. I couldn't find myself to look at Scott.

"He won't hurt me!" I protested. Time was low before he'd get in here and we'd be puppy chow.

"He killed his own sister, I think he'd be fine with his cousin." Allison said which made me only want to stay even more to prove her wrong. But she did have a point, in a way.

"Then he would have killed me already!" I shouted and started shaking; his pounds became harder and much louder.

"No!" Scott yelled and Stiles took my wrist as we fled. I ripped from his grip as they each looked for a classroom to fine. I pushed myself between a locker and the cold tile wall within the shadows.

Thankfully neither of them noticed me hide myself. Everything fell silent as they filed into the chemistry room. I watched as the alpha slowly made his way past the class they were in.

I felt the power and rage; it was like seceding from him. From him, to me, it made me feel like I was having a sugar rush, but not super weird high. Like, I could do anything; I just got baked with Shorty (from Scary Movie) kind of high. I slid out of my shoes and made my way down the hall.

I seriously felt like a ninja.

I turned the corner and almost shat myself. He was just standing there, and I'm pretty sure he was smirking. So maybe I'm not the best ninja but I was doing pretty well.

I walked into the middle of the hallway, there was no sense in hiding or running, since he's faster and would probably chase and or kill me.

Plus I needed a question answered.

It was purely silent, except for his heavy breathing. I didn't even know if I was breathing. His large red eyes bore into mine although I tried (and failed) keeping my eyes on the ground. I heard its eye contact that sometimes can trigger a dog to do things, I kept eye contact little to none. But I noticed that the mood completely changed, it became lighter, and more welcoming.

I slowly extended my hand in a 'Please-don't-hurt-me-cause-I'm-pretty-sure-you-co uld-kill-me-at-any-moment.' Kinda way, which just meant I was shaking like hell and extremely slowly.

Slow because he pressed his face into my hand. "Peter?" I wanted to break the silence but instead he took my hand within his mouth and broke my wrist. Not only that but he swiped me.

I hissed and shot my hand out, punching him in the nose. He let go and I fell to the ground, this must be what it feels like to be shanked. Except worse, my wrist was burning, my side was burning and I felt like I was being torn apart inside. I lifted my shirt and almost crapped myself because this was simply nasty; he tore through my beautiful flesh like a biscuit (or something.)

It was deep and disgusting; he got me from my left breast down to my right hip, really classy.

It felt like forever, laying there, spitting up my stomach contents, holding my wrist, and trying to lay comfortable on my stomach without having the gash touch the floor. It felt lie there was a war going on in my belly. And my mind flashed to the bullet.

I never actually got it out, I just healed around it. Living with a bullet with free movement to tear or rip tissue and muscle doesn't sound safe. It's probably tearing up my lungs of something.

I could seriously die right now.

Internally bleeding is serious and it's not like I'm fast healer, or even heal correctly.

So.

-sigh-

I'm dying.

(And through all this I can still crack 'em)

A virgin. I'm dying a virgin.

… …

And then it happened. That low rumbling happened again. But this time it hurt. I pretty much shoved my shirt into my mouth, something to bite on other than my tongue.

Ugh.

Because I already have a high tolerance to pain right. (Sarcasm)(So much fucking sarcasm)

Scream= Stiles/Scott comes running= Stiles gets killed or hurt or Scott gets hurt= I can't help= I watch= Year of therapy.

(Still cracking jokes.)

I don't know how but I got the strength to walk, with the walls help, down the hallway, down the stairs and out the back.

Then I took the biggest L. (L, being a seriously really funny trip/fall.)

I laid on the cool pavement and tried to breathe through mouthfuls of blood and clumps of tissue or something. It had the texture of a banana but chewy.

My body was completely shaking, or trembling or seizing or something.

I couldn't feel.

I was completely numb.

I closed my eyes, not wanting the blood and goop to get into my eyes. I forced myself to breathe through my nose in fear that I'd snort it since half my face was smushed into the ground.

I tried listening to my heart but it was hard because of the police sirens. I felt something breath into my ear before I passed out again.


	13. Truths, Heart Break, Regrets and Killing

Chapter 13:

He was beautiful.

Below and above those beautiful scars.

Broad shoulders fit perfectly with his strong neck, oblong jaw clenched tight in a scowl. "Stop." I couldn't. A thinner upper lip folded as a tight growl emitted from his chest. Those beautiful almond eyes burned red and I tore my gaze from his.

"I'm s-sorry." He chuckled at my response. It lingered in the room. He started digging again, making me wince and squirm all over again. He was trying to get the bullet out. "Never mind 'I'm Sorry'." He chuckled again, so smoothly.

I growled as the bullet wedged itself away from his prodding fingers. "Get that fucking bullet out!" I clasped my hand over my mouth. "I'm sor-FUCK!"

He jerked it a bit and I clenched my teeth, grinding them. He pulled out slowly and I sighed in relief. "Is it silver?" I joked, wiping the sweat of my forehead, Is this what being pregnant is being like? Cause I will never, ever have kids. Ever.

"No, but it's lightly covered in Wolfs Bane." He inspected it. "Anymore wolf and you would have been in much more danger then slow healing." He put the bullet on the side table and cleaned his hands. "You could have died actually." Heh, not the first fucking time.

"Wow." I cleared my throat. He turned back and started wrapping the gash and the cut he had to make to get the bullet out. "Your long lost daughter almost dies because she was shot by a silver bullet slightly laced in Wolfs Bane, a deadly poison to _werewolves. _To save her you cut her open and after an hour or so of screaming you finally get the little bitch out and casually slide to tell her that if she was anymore, _werewolf, _she could have died not only that but," I stopped, taking a deep breath.

Peter hadn't looked up and hadn't said a word. He cut the gauze and went back to the sink in the corner of the room.

"But you haven't even told her what happened."

The room went silent and I regretted that I ever even opened my mouth. "Nevermind, I-"

"Your mother didn't tell me she was pregnant, I had to find out for myself." He started in a harsh tone but lower down into a soft mumble. "And when I did, she didn't want anything to do with me but, I insisted that we continue with our relationship. After you were born, she left everything except you. I didn't see you till you were about 2 and it was only because she wanted help. We declined, but that didn't stop me from coming to see you, of course it was- difficult but I visit often, mostly when you were asleep."

Old habits die hard right.

"Then she came back 10 years later, alone. We had to decline, I wasn't going to put you in the danger I was into. And days later, the fire happened, and it became harder to do anything." He cleared his throat. Then I heard that you moved here. And we here we are."

I thought he was done, but he wasn't.

"Of course Derek didn't tell me, he's obsessed with finding the alpha." A light chuckle lingered in the room. "But it would have helped, especially knowing that you needed help to gain my," Pause. "Genes."

Another light chuckle.

"Or your mother's abilities."

"What?" I blurted and he folded his arms, knowing now I was a hundred percent interested. He held a tight smirk before kissing my forehead.

"That's enough for tonight."

"Peter wai-" The look he gave made me close my mouth.

"You sound like your mother." There was clear beef with Kristine and Him. I wonder if he meant Jacoby. Not like I ever meant them.

"Thank you." I mumbled, it's not something I want to be complimented about. He probably flipped in the school cause I sounded like her. Should I call him Dad then? I mean, at least he tried, he was paralyzed for 6 years and my mother did take me away from him. Doesn't sound like it's his fault so I'm not gonna go all teenage girl bitch on him.

Well I mean he could rip my head off if I did and I'm quite attached to my head. He left the room, and the red head nurse walked in with bed sheets. I stood up and extended my arms but she walked past me and changed the sheets for me. "Don't want you reopening your injuries." She said it too sweet. Made me sick… and creeped out. Mostly creeped.

I sat on the bed and when I moved it began to hurt. But it's not like I was "Yaaawwwwwwwwwwnnn". Okay so maybe I was but I'm not laying down. Hurts to much. Plus, there's so much to think about now. I have a past, not just a clip board of paper the social worker glares at every time she visits. I have a father, a father who tried and even though he failed he's here now.

I didn't realize that it went from 10 to 12.

"You're still up." He didn't really question it.

"I can't sleep." I shrugged.

"You didn't try." He corrected me. I sighed and looked at the moon. Not gonna be cliché and give you a 12 page essay on the moon and its beauty and power over me, but, it was really pretty. He turned and left the room, seeing as how the red head didn't come back and he didn't close the door, I took it as a 'follow me' type of gesture.

So I did.

It wasn't too late.

Maybe 12:30 when we got there. I didn't exactly where 'there' was but I did remember it. When I first moved here, I got in a fight with Scott because of a comment he made to Mom. He whined about something and I snapped and went to my room which back then was practically empty. An hour later Stiles took me out here and that's when I developed the crush.

He stopped and I ran into him. "Sorry." I stepped back. We weren't' t in the rocky clearing, we were standing in the woods part of it all. I turned around, looking at my surroundings.

"Listen." I turned back to him but he was gone. I sighed and closed my eyes, it just felt right closing them.

"Fish" I knew that voice. "Why are you talking fish" Mhmm. Yup. "I'm talking about girls. I love girls." Stiles Stilinski.

"I-I love'em." A drunk Stiles Stilinski. "Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and- 5 foot 3." Ouch.

"Like Lydia," Scott didn't sound, like Scott, He sounded like he was babysitting a stupid, drunk, blind, heartless, heart breaking, idiotic, cute, smar-… stupid, boy who've fallen love with.

"Yea! Exactly! How-how did you know what I was talking about?" Stiles you- you. Wow, I couldn't even naturally insult him. Guess that's what happened when your heart broken. What does he do after I kiss him? What does he feel? Nothing? Does he just not complain because I'm just practice before Lydia 'comes' around?

I went into a silent rage.

And literally saw red.

I slammed my fist against a tree several times before it fell. I looked at my fist and to my amazement, it was- healed.

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation because my heart was in my ears. I was so many things, angry, excitement, whatever. But I was mostly angry. And I set my gaze on two drop outs.

And then things got interesting.

One, a bigger guy, black and obviously pissed lit a cigarette and took a huff. I moved fast, grabbing him as he exhaled his suicide. I didn't kill him but I flung him easily, Dad took him silently.

The other one tried to leave and backing into me. My hands shot out, so many times, so fast. I wanted to stop, I think. I didn't know. But his chest became hamburger meat. That unexplainable anger lost its hold on my head and I literally felt hung over.

"Finish him." I glanced at Peter, confused, my mouth slightly ajar. I was breathing heavy and my felt light headed. I could, but I couldn't. That power, that responsibility of having someone's life, pitiful or not, within the palms of your hands, it was- too much.

"I-I can't." I started to cry. Peter rolled his eyes as he picked the guy up by this foot- "W-wait!"- and dropped him in the fire.

I heaved before passing out again.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope this isn't confusing. Basically, Minnie needed great werewolf, umm, power/aura to help her developed her suppressed Hale genes by someone as powerful as an alpha. Also, Peter has taken her back to the nursing home. And I hope someone who didn't watch the first season is reading this because I apologize then… eh, never mind. And, I really want to get to the end, so she's was basically kidnapped in the episode Night School (chapter before). So Derek is being blamed for her disappearance as well. Umm is there any more questions? **

**Please review! They make me feel better. **

**Oh and guess what!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE SEASON ONE FINALE!**


	14. The Finale Has Come To Say

**A/N: Towards the end I was listening to the song I Will Do These Things by Azure Ray and I think to help the mood, you guise should look it up. Anyway this is the last chapter for season one. Hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 14:

This fainting shit is gonna hafta stop. I awoke again, it must have been an hour or so because it was 3 a.m.

I took a deep weary breath, realizing I was sleeping into Peter's chest. And it wasn't in a sexual way, at all. Why, because it's not sexy when you cry into some guys chest when you out cold. Unless you're sick. Like really sick.

And he's my dad, so.

But his soft snoring, gave me comfort.

So I dozed.

I'd sleep, but that red head bitch is fucking scary. She's creepy and a slight perfectionist.

Creepy + Perfectionist + Has taken care of a killer for 6 years = Must Be a Psycho Bitch.

And that's just logic.

But she obviously respected Peter.

So I fell asleep.

And god was it blissful.

I haven't slept correctly since a week or so after Scott was bit, which has been a long fucking time. It's been like, 2 months. I'm actually surprised I made it this long.

When I awoke, it was because Peter got up. And now that I look back at the last 94 hours, I've realized something.

**-Derek is now once again a murderer**

**-Derek is probably being blamed for my disappearance**

**-I've meant my dad**

**-My dad is a werewolf**

**-My dad is an alpha werewolf**

**-My dad is the alpha werewolf whose been killing people deemed innocent. **

**-I have no logical reason why I'm still alive. Why?**

**-Cause I'm a fucking werewolf.**

**-I was fucking shot and wereshanked. **

**-I'm alive.**

"Minnie." He chuckled lightly and handed me clothes. "Minnieleigh." It rolled off his tongue perfectly. "Your mother hated that name." I kinda do too.

"Why?" I tugged my pant up, they were like jeans but spandex material. For masters of flexibility like me. I pulled the grey t shirt over my head and tucked it into my pants.

"Cause I made it." He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile too. If it were a movie, this would have been our father-daughter moment.

God.

Was it supposed to feel that wrong? SO many things were probably happening while I'm sitting here having tea with the Queen. Or King.

Make that the Alpha. The alpha who's tried to kill my friends, bit my brother and killed like 9 people and his niece.

Sigh.

But, in a deep way, I enjoyed it. Quite frankly, now I think about it, I didn't care. In that weird, movie/Tv/ Soap Opera way, I felt closer to him. Not just because I just undressed and dressed in front of him or sleep next to him but because even with that psycho murdering alpha mask, I could see that he did once love. Still does. Me. I can see it, his eyes settled back to dazzling blue faster with me. The way they soften. The way he hugs me when he's sleeping… He's been making sure I've been safe, not in a weird Edward Cullen but it was.

I know he loves in general, his heart is still there, just covered in anger and vengeance.

I know he loves.

At least I think.

Or was it hope.

0-0-0

I was told to wait, walk to the Hale House and wait.

Anyone comes by, hide.

Other than that, wait.

And so I did, but not to my benefit. I couldn't touch anything. Or well, I was afraid too. I touched a chair that survived it and all these flashes of people and parties and fights and people even past the Hales flashed into my head. So I paced, back and forth, up and down the stairs, through the living room down around the stairs. For hours.

I touched the broken thermostat. And flashes of how many people, ever flashed through my head. I broke out of it when I heard someone yell.

"Scott your eyes!" I knew that voice too well. I watched from the window, I almost interviewed but Peter stopped me. I started hyperventilating. So many things whizzing past my mind. I found myself clinging into his arm, I looked at him and he gave me a small smile twitch which made me calm down.

"Stay here." He breathed into my ear. It was chilling, horrifying even. But I was safe. Peter needed Scott; he was safe. And he needed Derek. He was safe. Dad promised not to hurt Stil-…

I just called him Dad.

"Peter." I choked and turned to him. He didn't face me. I was going to say I love you, but I couldn't. I catch in my throat and refused to come out. My eyes fells to the floor. I was scared. Everything that's happened is all coming down, and I didn't know what was going to happen. It scared me not knowing. And I guess it scared me that I trusted the man who has killed so many people. But I did. "Be careful." I mumbled.

I listened as he disarmed them each but Kate. A few gunshots went off before she was thrown onto the porch and Peter dragged her in. I kept my eyes to the ground and stumbled back into the wall, feet away from where Allison ran in.

"She is beautiful Kate." Peter referred to Allison.

"She is too." Kate coughed and Peter pulled her up more, causing her to choke a bit.

"She looks like you. Probably not as damaged." Kate took ragged breathes.

"She looks like _her_ and if you do this she will be damaged." It was a comment, but sounded like a plea. Peter chuckled.

"I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize."

I wanted to be anywhere but here. I felt every emotion in here 10 times more than they did. Fear and Anger made me have an anxiety attacked within my head. I was receiving all the memories I would have had if I lived here. I was reviving too much to fit into my head. Birthdays, Funerals, Fights, Sex, Friends, Pets, just every memory taken place with the remaining four walls of this house.

"Say you're sorry for decimation my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years." Kate's eyes met mine. "And I'll let her live." I was getting memories from his words. It's like that defense system Kristine built for me for the first 5 years of my life, was completely stripped away from me.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, her heart raced and I felt Peter's stabilized. I closed my eyes when he did it. And even though it was meant for Kate's head only, I saw them too.

All of them.

"I don't know about you Allison but that apology didn't sound very sincere." He looked as Allison with a tight smirk. Before I could move Scott and Derek intervened and I took Allison's hand and we both ran out.

"You're alive." She asked but I ignored her. I couldn't breathe, like at all. She ran to her Dad to check to see if he was okay. It went silent for a moment before Scott came crashing out of the window. I rushed to him, helping me up.

"Derek," He breathed. "Get Derek." I nodded, finally feeling useful. Peter came crashing as well as I ran into the house.

I didn't spend to watch. Peter wouldn't kill Scott, right?

Logic tells me since he said he needs Scott.

I rushed to Derek and smacked him around a bit.

Pulling hair, ears, nose whatever to wake him up.

And then it happened. The smell lingered and Derek's eyes fluttered open.

It was strong.

Pungent.

Repulsive.

Disgusting.

Burning Flesh. Derek shot up and ran out the house. It smelled awful. I almost threw up. So many thoughts past through my mind, making it hard to more.

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott's please pulled me out. I stumbled to the door.

Mind adjusting to the scene.

Derek raised his arm and it happened in slow motion.

"Wait!/" I ran. My eyes blurred in tears. My head blurred with logic and emotion. Neither mixed to well. Derek didn't even look at me, as soon as I got within reach he violently pushed me away, sending me back a few feet. His hand came down, his talons sliced through Peter's throat with ease. My eyes went wide as Peter's eyes settled back to that dazzling blue I always imagines he had in that family photo.

Peter gasped for air, choking and of all the time I wanted to black out I couldn't.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't hear.

I couldn't feel.

I couldn't move.

I just watched.

And that seemed like that was all that I was doing.

Watching.

"No." I pushed Derek from Peter's dead body.

'Dead'. It rang.

I cupped his face, his eyes bore into mine. I shook him lightly. "Dad." I cried.

"Daddy!"

Tears fell from my eyes.

Fat droplets rolled from cheeks and fell onto his forehead.

It had been 4 days.

96 hours.

I spent learning that I had a Dad.

A past.

A Father.

A real last name.

An although he had an odd way of showing it, I think he loved me. It was something he didn't have to say.

But I could say it. Just wish I had said it earlier. I hoped I showed it.

That I loved him.

Because I do.

"I love you Dad."

The world didn't go black like it was supposed to. It just whizzed around me as I was rushed into the car.

The way the window felt against my forehead was the only thing that soothed me.

Not Stiles' embrace.

Not Scott's.

Not even Melissa.

…

A new world is coming.

With ne goods and new evils.

And with that.

A new me.


	15. Rage

A/N: Eh, I'm updating so much because I know once school starts up again (in 6 days) that I'll have a very terrible time updating, so rejoice this quick updates because I know I am. Anyway sorry if ending the first season seemed rushed, because it was. Anyway I hope this chapter starts well for a new season.

The car ride was anything but comforting. I wanted to pass out so bad, I wanted to go to sleep, I wanted to do anything that dealt with me closing my eyes and not waking up till it all ended. But every time I closed my eyes or it got too dark, I'd see his face. I remember when we had went into a tunnel and I freaked.

I screamed and screamed, I didn't care if we were in a small car or if it hurt, I just screamed till someone turned the light on and I couldn't see his face anymore. I closed my mouth, balled back up and pressed my face against the window. We made it to the hospital soon after, and I was taken to a small room.

The doctors weren't too concerned for my physical state, so I can only assume they were talking to Melissa about making appointments to the State Mental Rehabilitation Center.

And then the police came in, and asked question after question, maneuvering themselves as if I were a child or crazy.

Hm. Maybe I am crazy.

Mr. Stilinski excused himself in the middle of the questioning when there was a knock on the door. I had my back to the door, but I knew it was Stiles. And I listened as he persuaded his dad to let him see me after the questioning. Mr. Stilinski firmly forbid him to enter my room unless I asked for him, and he could hold his breath on that one because I could care less what happens to him now.

I don't know if I mean that, but compassion, forgiveness, those feeling I felt when I had hearts for him, I couldn't feel those anymore. I wouldn't let myself. And I wasn't going to try.

My back ached from keeping it so painfully arched, my throat was sore, my eyes stung, my head pounded, but I couldn't be weak. Not because of him, or anyone.

The two officers left after the questioning but Mr. Stilinski stayed behind. "Minnie." His voice was gruff. He sounded tired and I felt a ping of pity of him. "Minnie, right now, I'm not here as an officer, I'm here as someone who cares." He paused and cleared his throat. "Minnie are you… okay?"

I could practically smell his nervousness. He looked at me with concern look but his eyes would scatter, trying to read my face before going back to my eyes. "No." I croaked. His eyebrows twitched a little, surprised by my answer. "I'm not okay." I took a deep breath.

He opened his mouth, not knowing how to respond. "I-I-"

"Thank you for asking Mr. Stilinski." I concluded our conversation. He stood up, debating on whether or not to hug or shake or high five. Instead he gave a nervous smile. "Call Melissa in. I want to speak with her."

"O-of course." He said before leaving the room. It went quiet and I had a moment to loosen up. I closed my eyes and quickly opened them, just long enough to sooth them. Stiles lingered by the door, more nervous than his father.

It was silent till he broke it by knocking on the door lightly. "I-I, I wasn't a loud in less you asked for me." He took a step in and I took a deep, quiet breath.

"Then what are doing here?" My nerves were twisted and I was thinking things with half meanings. I was broken, I didn't even know what I felt. It wasn't anger or sadness, I just- felt incomplete and tired.

I turned to him. His mouth was slightly ajar, he looked confused and hurt. "Minnie I-"

"Go away."

"I-I'm sorry-y Derek killed P-"

"Stiles jus-"

"Minnie would you ju-"

"GO!" I shouted, my nailed dug into the mattress of the bed. He took a step back. He whimpered another apology and I lost it. I'm so tired for hearing that. 'I'm sorry.'. It's all they said during the car ride, it's all everyone said.

I'm sorry Minnie that your parents didn't want you.

I'm sorry you're adopted.

I'm so sorry Minnie, that you're actually related to people died tragically in a fire.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

They were lies. And not sorrow.

Pity.

It was fucking pity.

I realized what I had done. Within my rage, I had destroyed the room. The bed was flipped over, the curtains were pulled, posters torn, machinery completely shattered. Stiles stood in the door, but I didn't dare look at his face. Officers rushed into the room, Melissa and Scott behind.

After that I didn't look at anyone, and it all went by in a blur.

Being taken into another room, given a sedative, and laid to rest. I was given two but Melissa refused to let them give me another. I didn't fall asleep as wanted but I relaxed. Melissa and I watched the Food Network in complete silence for an hour.

And then she kissed my forehead and she left the room.

I stared at the corner.

And I waited.

But he never came.

And in desperation. I closed my eyes and inwardly sighed in relief because I saw him. Burned and synched and dead and disgusting. But still beautiful. He was there.

And when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the burning red coals. "Peter?" I murmured followed by "Dad." I expected to see him do that twitch of a smile and his eyes go back to that dazzling blue. Those blue eyes I missed so much, they didn't even have a color to describe his beautiful eyes but dazzling.

"No."

And it fell.

My heart.

My hope.

My face.

It was Derek. He stepped closer to my bed and I returned my gaze back to the TV screen. "Minnie, it had to be done." I listened to his heart; I wanted him to be lying. I wanted someone to actually lie to me for once.

"If you think for a moment that he loved you then you're wr-" My hand flung out so fast even he couldn't stop it. I smacked him so hard he took a few steps back. He looked at me with wide eyes. The flesh on his cheek would have formed a sickly yellow bruise if he didn't heal so fast.

"Don't you ever, ever speak of him in front of me. Especially like that." I threatened, his nostrils flared and he looked at the floor, regaining his strength not to hit me back. "You need something." I looked back at the screen. "What." I hissed.

He clenched his jaw and looked at me. "I need help." I chuckled and I knew it only angered him more. "I know, _he_, trained you while you were under his care, and when I make this new pack, I'm going to need someone to help me train them."

I turned to him, and gave a sarcastic smile. "Awe, you want me to train the puppies?"

"Damnit Minnie!" He sustained his anger and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. I watched him and sighed, he was going to pay but he was also _family_. And judging at how Peter could kill his own niece and how Derek could take out his Uncle with no problem, this family wasn't close and loving, so I guess I could just fit right in.

"Fine." He looked at me and I smiled. "But I need a favor."


	16. Confusion, Guilt, and Fear

**A/N: So tired, Summer Insomnia sucks. Please enjoy. **

I cringed as I looked in the mirror. My physical appearance changed almost as much as my mental state. Derek and I spent a weekend full of unforgiving workouts, training and searching. At this point, I could probably beat Derek in hand-to-hand combat without help of being a werewolf. His new alpha standing gives him a bit more pep which makes it harder when we're fighting with our all.

While Derek goes for mixtures of high and low strikes, it all depends on his opponent's appearance. Tall and muscular, Derek goes for the chest. Shorter and petite, he'll try not knocking you on your feet. Especially if he just wants to tire you out.

I like to dodge as much as I can without straining myself. I dodge and like to figure my opponents plan and fighting style out before I use their body against themselves. I've spent a few hours with my nose in a book, memorizing general pressure points that would help subdue my attacker so I didn't have to kill or fatally hurt them.

As far as the training goes, I've lost and gained weight. I was 119 pounds before but lost 10 and gained 9 back, it being new muscle. I was probably in better shape than Scott and he's first line on the lacrosse team. Everything seemed tight, my stomach, arms, legs, I even saw the improvements in my butt.

But the biggest difference was my natural appearance. My hair took the biggest hit. Derek actually took the time to help me search for information on Kristine Warren (Young). Kristine was a successful woman of an international business in China with her husband Jacoby Warren. But records on Kristine herself were interesting, she had been emitted into a mental rehabilitation center in Ohio for majority of her childhood, diagnosed with schizophrenia, claiming she could see the future or the pass or that her dreams weren't dreams because they were real.

Which just sounded like visions to me.

And then she just stopped with her claims, and when she was 15 they let her go. She ran away to California I guess a year or so after.

And then one night, I tried to read things (getting memories from objects) on free will and it happened. I could feel it. My brain flexed, like it rippled. I could feel it. I went into shock, apparently for an hour of me convulsing and then I just stopped and passed out but jerked into consciousness about two minutes after.

I remember me waking up. When I close my eyes and rest, it all replays in my head. Starting with me pushing Derek off him and ending with me being hauled into the car. Then it just repeats. Over and over again.

I didn't sleep much at all. Maybe an hour to sum it up for the whole weekend.

Anyway, during my hour of shock, my hair dulled into a blonde, almost white in heavy light. And my eyes lost their green and settled into a steel grey.

Just like Kristine.

-0-0-0-

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want." Derek murmured as we sat in the car for a few moments. People who passed stared, knew who Derek was and trying to remember me. I decided not to dye my hair back, fearing maybe it'd fall out or something. Truthfully blonde haired Minnie looked good, and I pulled off bed head so grooming was cut down by 30 minutes.

I stifled a yawn, too tired to actually insult him sarcastically. "If I stay, I fall asleep." I said bluntly. He looked away, and took a deep breath. "It's not going to get in the way, I have about 4 more days till it becomes a problem so in four days you can worry that I won't be at peak performance." I said as Derek drove in front of a parked bus and reeved the engine, causing a lot of heads to turn. "You son of a bitch."

Scott and Stiles watched as I exited the car. "I don't see how that's offensive." Derek said with a smirky kind of grin before pulling off. I rubbed my temples and started walking; Scott and Stiles' eyes were glued to me. Causing me to roll my eyes, then Jackson rolled up. Derek told me he bit Jackson, and it looked like Jackson was overly confident today. I stopped for a moment before turning around and walked to Jackson.

"Hey Jackson." He took his glasses off and raised his eyebrow. It was silent for a few moments before I sighed. "It's Minnie." He chuckled. "Don't act too cocky, I just need a favor." I sighed and looked at Stiles and Scott for a moment too long because so did Jackson and it made him laugh again.

"You want me to-"

"No, I don't." I didn't know what he was going to say but I kept that to myself. "I just hate being alone right now." I mumbled and gave him a soft look. He looked at my face and I inwardly smiled. For once, thank you Kristine, I was giving Jackson thoughts his conceited brain would have never thought of. Well, not true, I was just giving him assumptions, having him remember that he did help kill my dad and remember I was adopted, like him.

"Fine, whatever." He breathed out coolly. "Just don't expect me to give the same treatment to your brother and Stilinski." I gave him a sweet smile though it hurt to really move, running 10 miles every day does something to you and even being a werewolf won't stop how much my muscles ached.

We walked and all eyes were on us. He walked to my locker with me; initially it kept Scott and Stiles away, which is what I wanted. Then I walked to his with him, I sighed and lightly closed my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked and I jerked back up, pushing myself from the lockers.

"Truthfully? No. I witnessed my father's death a couple of days ago and now I'm staying with the man who did it." I rubbed my eyes and chuckled coldly. "I could just use a hug." It was a joke. And I stopped messing with Jackson's head after he agreed.

So I didn't expect him to actually do it.

It was awkward but I settled into it. Awkward because everyone was looking, but easy to settle into because I guess I could of actually used a hug. And Jackson was a nice hugger. Strong and firm and warm, much more comfy then the board of a mattress Derek got me. He locked his arms around my waist as I let my arms hang loosely to my sides before hugging him back.

I never actually noticed how many classes Jackson and I have together. And I knew never how fast word could actually travel. Lacrosse Team Hottie dating a Pretty Nobody. I kinda felt bad; the first person who popped in my mind was Lydia. She was still my friend. But I wasn't dating Jackson.

And it's not like I was her best friend. I heard Allison and Jackson were being quite flirty, personally Allison was probably more of a threat to Lydia than I was. Well, not physically, I could probably break her neck. But I wasn't seeking her out to steal her ex-boyfriend.

"Ready for chem?" Jackson ran his hands through his hair and I smiled, sensing it was joke. "Heard Mr. Harris isn't as much of a big dick today as he usually is." That made me laugh, I couldn't not laugh at that one. You'd understand if you took his class.

"You're like his favorite student; you're the last one in his line of fire." That made him chuckle. I know why Lydia liked him, he was charming. And not so much of an ass when you get to know him, he can just be painfully anal about things.

We were almost there, but just as we neared the door so did Scott and Stiles. I looked at the ground and Jackson noticed my nervousness. He rolled his eyes and stood in front of them and let me go in first. "Minnie." Mr. Harris called and turned around and walked to his desk. "I heard what happened and I just want to say if you need anything, I'm here." Ah, he just knew I was a Hale and that Peter was my father. Bet he was doubting that I ran away.

"Can I sit next to Jackson?" I blurted and looked at the ground. "I just—I'm not living with Melissa at the moment, and it just puts ice between Scott and me." He nodded as if he understood.

"Of course." He said and I gave him my best 'thank you, sad' smile before walking down to my new seat. As I past them it was like it was in slow motion. I kept my eyes straight ahead while Scott and Stiles watched me. I sat took a seat next to Jackson and gave Danny a smile, Danny looked utterly confused and shot Jackson a look who ignored it.

"When since are you two friends? When since are you blonde?" Danny whispered and I stifled a giggle and touched my hair.

"Does it look bad?" I brushed my hand through my naps. "Don't lie; I'll just dye it back if it does."

"It looks nice." Jackson smiled at me and I felt myself, blush. "It suits you. Makes your eyes look bigger." I smiled and looked at Danny who was wiggling his eyes and I rolled mine.

"Thanks Jackson." We smiled at each other before turning to our books. I was felt myself falling asleep; I kept rereading the same sentences over and over again. And then Jackson's fingers brushed onto mine and I immediately snapped my eyes opened and looked at him. He acted like he didn't noticed and I was going to look back at my paper when I saw a watery black liquid start to drip out of his nose.

"Dude," Danny saw it too. "Your nose." Jackson touched his nose confused and caught a few drops with his fingers. He looked down and bolted from chair and ran out the room. Mr. Harris called after him and I ran after him.

I ran into the boy's bathroom without second thought. "Jackson?" I tried opening the stall door but he locked it. I heard him gasping and panicking.

"I'm fine Minnie j-"I slid under the stall door and he sighed deeply. I took a wad of tissue and started wiping his neck and smacked away his hands.

"Calm down and keep your head up." I dabbed his smooth soft skin. As soon as he calmed down it stopped coming so heavily. I flushed the toilet, surprised it didn't clog because of how many he used. I stood on my tippy toes and looked at nose, it seemed fine now. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," He said and stepped closer, as if we being in a bathroom stall didn't already make us close enough. My heart was racing. Was he making a move on me? Did Jackson really like me or was think just a joke? "Thanks."

"N-no pr-"He pressed his lips softly into mine. It wasn't like Stiles kisses. Stiles kisses seemed to go to fast, making me want to never stop. They were soft and loving. Not saying I wasn't participating with this kiss. Jackson's were fiery and just full of passion. Or lust.

His hands were on my hips, his thumbs rubs circles into my hip bones, keeping them in placed as he pressed himself into me. And the feeling in the pits of my stomach got bigger, that sexual tension started secreting through my pores and I locked my hands around his neck.

And it would have gone further.

But thank god Derek pulled him from the stall.

I didn't stay to long after that. Too embarrassing to stay and watch Derek scold me or even comment. I went back to chemistry and Jackson came back a bit after that. It was awkward, I could smell it. I noticed Scott keep looking back at me before writing something on a piece of paper and slipping it to Stiles who looked back at me with wide eyes.

Class ended and everyone started to pack up. I expected Jackson to kinda, just, leave but he didn't. "You pack, super slow." He blew into my ear. "Hurry up I'm hungry." He closed my chemistry book and put it under his as I collected my stuff.

We walked to the lunch room, meeting Danny there. Scott and Stiles had made themselves comfortable at another table, Allison sat alone at another but it was obvious they were talking. We made our way to the table and sat our stuff down and went to get some food when I ran into Stiles.

"What do you want Stilinski?" Jackson scowled and Stiles' rolled his eyes.

"I would like to talk to Minnie," He gestured to me and when Jackson didn't move, he took a deep breath. "To Minnie alone!" Before Jackson could say something I did.

"Fine," I shot a look to Jackson. "It'll be quick." I assured him; he rolled his eyes and walked off. "I'm sorry that I flipped out in the hospital, it wasn't right, but I haven't been-" I pursed my lips together. "The same since- _then_."

"So you move in with Derek, bleach your hair- which actually looks, really nice-" He went to touch my hair and I smacked his hair away."-and start talking to Jackson?" Stiles asked, raising both of his eyebrows.

"It's literally for a couple of weeks, Melissa and Derek are sharing custody. And Jackson was doing me a favor-"

"Doing what, making me jealous?" Stiles blurted, he closed his mouth as soon as he realized what he had said. It was silent; we just looked at each other. "Say something."

"No," I breathed. "I asked him to just keep me company." Stiles raised his eyebrow. "You think I wanted to talk to you like nothing happened after what I did? Or after I just moved out without saying a word? God, Stiles I'm going through so much stuff right now!" I stopped myself before I had a complete mental breakdown in the cafeteria.

It went silent again.

"Just stay on your toes and don't worry about me, I'm not your biggest threat right now." I walked past him, looking at Scott as I did. He gave me that sweet small smile he always did and it made me want to cry. I quickly turned away and took my tray from Jackson who had waited. Jackson raised his eyebrow but didn't question what happened.

0-0-0-0

I walked into the warehouse to be met with Derek exercising half naked again. I sat on a disgusting orange couch and pulled out some chemistry homework which was finish taking notes and do a reading. As I pulled out a pen I remembered how I couldn't even do a push-up, or exercise in that matter especially when Derek did.

He was attractive but there are bigger things out there, at least now I know that. Thinking of how I use to drool over him made me curse at myself and my immaturity. I know I'll always still have it, but it's been tucked away.

It was pretty silent and I don't think either of us minded it. I finished and moved on to geometry, which kicked my ass. I sighed and stood up, moving to an old beat up deep freezer in the corner, it was supposed to be a fridge so we kept it at its lowest settings, it didn't really help though so usually it was off. It was just filled with water and Gatorade, not that I drink it. I grabbed a water bottle and twisted the cap off and brought it to my lips when something wasn't right.

I looked around and noticed Derek was gone, I checked my surrounds and listened, and after 15 minutes of waiting for a secret attack, I realized he was actually gone. He just took off, which he never really does but whatever. I took my stuff behind the train cart, which was my designated confinement area (my new bedroom).

Which is really just a mattress and a lamp on a crate. The only thing making it an actual room was the three white sheets clipped to a line that subbed for walls. I pulled my shirt off my head and looked at a mirror of a wall; it was dirty with mold and really nasty. I really didn't mind the blonde hair now, it actually looked pretty nice. I took my pants off and walked to a nearby bathroom.

Thank god Derek actually paid someone to clean it up because it was disgusting when we looked at this place. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water sooth my muscles. I closed my eyes and thought. Derek offered Isaac the bite, Lydia was missing and we didn't what she was or where, Jackson's body was refusing the bite and Allison and Scott where still in love.

Just the daily key points of my life made me sigh.

Oh and Jackson kissed you.

_And you kissed back_.

I hissed at my own stupidity and actions, if I just had been stronger, more disciplined. I pulled the knob to its highest setting and sat. Pain goes a long way, it can disciple those who need it.

That is why parents give their children the belt.

The water was my belt and I kept quiet as it literally whipped my back with scolding hot water. After 15 minutes I turned the water off and stood straight, my skin was tight and it burned. I looked into the bathroom mirror and watched as it healed the red blotchy patches of skin.

Again, I sighed.

I was crazy.

I was mental.

How could I possibly be strong if I was mentally weak?

…sigh…

I felt a headache coming on. I listened for a moment before quickly making it back to my 'room'. I pulled on a new pair of underwear and tugged a T-shirt over my head. "Derek?" My head shot out of my duffle bag. "Derek?" It was Isaac. I silently slipped from out of my room and from behind the train cart.

"Isaac?" He turned, flashing the light in my eyes, which I guess reflected the light even brighter because his mouth fell open a bit. Or maybe it was the fact that I was completely soaked and wearing a white T shirt. "What are you doing here?" And it was really cold in here.

"I-I" His stuttering made me cross my arms, covering myself. "I'm here for the bite." Ah, of course. I nodded my head and looked around, you could smell the awkward.

"Why?" I turned to him. It only deepened the silence. When he opened his mouth I cut him off. "I'm going to go put some pants on." He closed his mouth and turned his face, it was red and flushed. I went back to and quickly tugged some shorts to my hips and but my blonde hair in a 'whatever' bun and went back out.

Isaac was still standing where he was, looking around. Softly scanning the area. "Isaac," He looked back over to me and I opened my mouth to say more but Derek was here. I closed my mouth and sighed, pointing to Derek who was silently coming down the stairs. I left before Isaac noticed and slipping back into my room and sat on the mattress, I quickly took my head phones out and put them in my ears. I laid on my stomach on the ground before doing a series of vigorous push-ups.

_The walls so high and you  
Won't feel_

Sweat rolled of my brow and I continued, not caring that my arms were already on fire. I went down one last time before harshly pushing myself, I grabbed a beam on the ceiling.

_The Moon is always spying on  
Your fears_

This is what I did instead of sleeping. I pulling myself up before going with one hand the switching to the other. I ignored the splinter I just gain and dropped of the beam and went to sit ups.

_To make it to the golden gate  
And fail_

I took another sip of water and wiped my forehead before continuing doing my sit ups.

_So, then, you throw your fantasy away  
To fade_

This would continue for an hour till I went for another run before breaking into the gym and doing things there. It was better than sleep. So much better.

**A/N: This is my longest chapter (I think). Anyway the song at end is Fantasy by DyE, look up or watch the video. The video has its own blog about how weird it is and it's been banned or something from Youtube, but I like the song for itself not its freaky music video. **


	17. Moments

**A/N: Hm. I've come to realize that I'VE MADE 17 MOTHERFUCKIN' CHAPTERS! Ohmigod. Ohmigod. This is the most commitment I've ever given to people I've never met, not that I'm not grateful that you guise are here reading. So thanks for supporting me through the whole first season and staying with me now that I'm at the second. So thank you! **

**Oi and check my profile out for Minnie's new look. **

**OXOX **

Derek actually went all out on me today. Our 'spar' lasted for 45 minutes straight of us blocking, dodging, grunting, punching, kicking, eye rolling, and a lot of healed broken bones. I guess it was a day ending well. I was proving myself to Derek that I could kick his ass any day, and I was analyzing him more than he knew.

"Derek!" Isaac came running in. "Derek." He was out of breath. It made my jumpy being greeted with such strong fear-fill emotion. "M-my dad, he-"

Derek's eye burned red and my eyes looked somewhere else. "What did you do?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't me." Those words sent us into confusion. Derek spent no time leaving us alone, he grabbed his jacket and keys and left, not saying a word. Isaac sat on the train cart seat, breathing heavy.

"Isaac." His name lingered in room as I sat next to him. He rested his head on my shoulder and we sat in silence. It was a settling silence, not awkward like the most I've experienced. I took his two hands within mine and rubbed him, I closed my eyes, slightly surprised that instead I saw what had happened. With Isaac, not… not Peter. "Did you ever go to the BMX show?"

It took him a moment to remember. "It was better than going to the winter dance alone." A small giggle erupted from my mouth; he looked at me for a moment. "But no, I didn't want to go without you." A smile formed tightly on my lips. "I was worried."

"About your dad?" I asked and he snorted.

"No, about you, when you went missing- or ran away." He said quietly, I could tell he was waiting for me to turn him down. To change the subject or just let it fall silent. I thought about what I was going to say, not that I was going to turn him down or make fun of him.

I rested my cheek on his head and took a deep breath. "Well, now that you know about the whole werewolf thing, I guess I can tell you the truth. I was practically abducted by my father, aka Derek's uncle and the last thing I was thinking of were my friends and the luck of the social life that I have, but I wish he would have abducted me after our date because I'm sure it would have been better than being stuck in a nursing home for 4 days." He chuckled lightly.

"I like the truth." He said and took a deep breath. I continuously traced his hand with my thumbs as we sat in silence. "So you're Derek's cousin?"

"Mhm, it has its advantages." We both lightly chuckled. "Yea, don't mess with me cuz I'll get mah cousin on you home slice." That made us both laugh. "Okay, there's school tomorrow and you need to get your sleep." I said and stood up and so did he, only did when we get to my '_bedroom'_ did I notice we were still holding hands.

"What is this?" He asked and if it were for the fact that I'm not exactly human than I'd be embarrassed.

"My new designated confinement area." That was me brushing off the question. "I bet if Derek would just take my advice about him becoming a model, he'd make some money then I could have a real room." Isaac chuckled lightly, he sounded a little uneasy. "You take the bed, it's much cleaner then that disgusting orange couch out there, I mean unless you want AIDs."

"Well what about you?" Isaac asked and I shrugged. "Are you a vampire too?"

"Are you?" I playfully shot back at him.

"No I'm a certified werewolf, Kitten." He raised his shirt and showed me the bite so heavenly made on his side, not that that's what I was looking at. He was lean and muscular, not too much of either, more muscular then lean but he was just, so, sexy. I gulped loudly and looked back at the floor, keeping that sexual tension at bay was hard.

I laughed dryly. "Kitten?" I gave him a sweet smile, baring my teeth. "I could beat you anywhere, anytime. Home Slice." Isaac dropped his shirt and thought for a while. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Really, I thought you had Derek fight all your battles, Princess." Princess? Really?

"You know what? Home Slice, I think you're a cruisin' for a bruisin'." Did I really just say that? We burst into laughter for a few moments. God I miss laughing, not that my laugh isn't weird. I have a couple different laughs.

Laugh One: Too Lazy to Laugh (TLL)

Sounds like I'm wheezing and hiccupping repeatedly with or without a smile.

Laugh Two: Mute Retard Seal Choking (MRSC)

Sounds like I'm having a extremely difficult time breathing (because I am) looks like I'm clawing at my neck or clapping loudly. It hurts (a lot) but it's worth it.

Laugh Three: Very Airy Laugh That Sounds Giggly (VALTSG)

Sounds like a louder giggle of sorts. Kinda of a chuckle and a giggle with a tint of laugh.

"Anyway, Princess, where are you going to sleep?" Isaac sat on the mattress and rested his arms on his knees. I shrugged again and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"I don't, I kinda just, work out. Go for a run. Break into the gym, lift some weights." I kissed my guns, making Isaac laugh through his nose before giving me a 'be serious' look. "You don't see bags because I'm too beautiful."

"And don't ask why because I don't feel like explaining." I waved him off and went to leave but he pulled me back, a little harder than I think he wanted. I ended up mushing my nose into his nice, comfy chest. He let me go and I backed up, nursing my nose.

"S-sorry!" He exclaimed and I put my hand to his mouth. "I just-. I really don't want to be alone." Funny, sounds just like me. I nodded in understanding and went through my duffle bag. I had some of Scott's basketball shorts that he rarely wears and Derek leaves his shirts ever where since he hardly wears them -eye roll-.

"Go take a shower. There's towels in the bathroom. And razors, but your face is as soft as a baby's sweet buns so I don't think you need it." I pushed him to the bathroom. "I'll have your clothes ready when you come out."

I searched through my bag, finally finding some shorts that would fit him and picked up a grey V-neck shirt off the train cart that Derek left behind. I started refolding all my clothes up when I heard the shower stop and him make his way out the bathroom. I grabbed the clothes and turned around.

Oh my god.

His towel loosely hung around his waist, water dripped from his hair onto his sexy broad showers, down his firm pecks. I licked my dry lips and exhaled slowly. Is that a V-line I see?

Stop it.

_Discipline. _

I clasped my hands over my eyes. "Y-you're clothes, are on the mattress. I, I'm sorry if they don't fit." I couldn't help but to peek through my fingers but quickly closed them tighter before walking into the train cart. "I'm fine, just change." I kept a hand on the train cart and finally walked away from my death, because let's be serious. A half=naked Isaac Lahey could be the death of all of us.

I started doing my usual work out when I realized that I'd actually be sleeping in the same bed as him. And now I'm all sweaty. "Isaac I'm going to take a shower, so if you have to hang the wire you're gonna hafta wait." I heard a light chuckle and smiled. I took my time in the shower, but it started becoming too cold so I just turned it off.

I dried off and popped my head out the bathroom door. It was pretty silent other than Isaac looking around. I quickly made my way to my 'room'. "Isaac stay out there I'm naked!" I quickly pulled out clothes quickly butting on my 'under garments' before tugging a random shirt over my head and pulled sweats up my legs.

I moved to the sheet to be met with the reddest face that ever graced God's green earth. "I-I didn't m-mean, I j-just- the sheet a-and the l-light an-I." I looked at the sheet and realized what he meant. These white thin sheets were light really foggy glass doors.

Not to mention a hole the size of my fist right in the middle. How could I of not noticed that before? I looked at Isaac how found it hard to look at me. "I-I didn't see anything, I-I I swear," You liar. He became redder probably because he saw that I didn't believe him. "I-I might of saw something a-after you had your –u-um, your underwear on." My mouth went a little dry. "I'm so sorry Minnie! I really did-"

"J-just-," I couldn't help but to smile. The whole situation was kind of funny. I'm not going to lie, before this whole werewolf thing, I'd be so embarrassed. I'd be thinking that he saw all my flub and fat but I also know that my legs and abdomen weren't slightly aching for nothing. "Just keep it to yourself before I mess you up." He took a deep breath, trying to regain his cool. "Home slice."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I awoke to Isaac's heavy breathing in my ear. I looked down to make sure I still had my clothes on before the memories before the previous night actually came back. I had waited till he fell asleep before I started my workout but I wasn't so silent and he had to drag me back. I waited till he started dozing before I tried to get up and then he wrapped his arms around me till so I wouldn't leave.

I'm surprised I actually got to sleep; it was really just of Isaac though. It felt like I sat for hours to no end watching him, watching his life before his dad got abusive. Maybe it was because I was spooning with Isaac. "Mum," He murmured. Or because he was practically feeding me his memories.

He took a sharp breath before exhaling slowly into my ear, I clammed my eyes shut, god did it feel good. He nodded his head, his nose lightly tracing my ear lope. I tried thinking of other things but he wouldn't stop nodding into the back of my head, he jerked a little before pulling me closer, resulting his lips slowly mumbling things into my neck.

"Isaac," I whispered. He went silent for a moment before reverting back to his small snores. I placed my hand over his and realized how small my hands were compared to his. His hands made my look all stubby instead of how elegantly slender they were supposed to be. I wrapped my fingers around his pointer and middle and tried lifting his arm but he pulled against me and just held me tighter. "Isaac!" I whispered harshly.

"Mmmhpf." He mumbled and his grip loosened. "Wha?"

"Time to get up Home Slice." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to move but he didn't, he actually went back to sleep. "Home Sliicccccceeee." I squirmed and he just squeezed harder. I sighed and trailed up his arms to picked a place not too far up above his elbow before pinching him. It took a little longer than expected before he quickly retreated his arm.

"What the hell?" He rubbed his arm. I sat up with a smile from my victory. Derek didn't win all my battles, I thought proudly.

"You wouldn't get up; you were too busy spooning the hell out of me." I teased him and he roughly pushed me, making me roll of the bed. I jumped up; the concrete floor was much colder than expected.

"Shuddup, I bet you enjoyed it." I wasn't going to lie, so I didn't answer. I stood up and went to my duffle bag. I pulled out some spandex leggings (like yoga pants and skinny jeans) and a grey tank top and a black half jacket.

"Not as much as you enjoyed watching me change yesterday." I shot back at him after a few moments. He opened his mouth and I smiled, knowing it was a good one.

"Well then, I guess you enjoyed it a lot cause I know I did." My mouth dropped at his come back and threw my shirt at him. "I was talking about the spooning, but I guess I enjoyed the other thing too." I shook my head at him slowly.

"You sly dog, you." I wagged my finger and he chuckled. "Are you gonna get out and wait on the other side of this, train, or are you gonna watch?" I asked before quickly adding, "Again."

He shrugged. "Eh, I think I might just stay here and wat-"I jumped on him and started playfully smacking him. Both of us were laughing and after I while I ended up on the bottom with my wrist pushed against my chest. I hadn't really tried but I wasn't going to let him feel all emasculated because I beat him.

"You can let go now." I breathed, I don't think he noticed out position. My butt was supported by his thighs, propped up into his lower abdomen. He was very close, our noses were almost touching. "Isaac," I bucked my hips but stopped after the negative result. A low groan rumbled through his chest and a soft mew left my lips. "Isaac, Derek might walk in any second now."

With that he let go and I quickly got off the bed. "Okay," I tugged my shirt off as Isaac threw me my tank top. "We can stop by your place and you can change, maybe pack a bag or something." I kicked my pants off and covered Isaac with the blanket that landed on the floor. I changed into spandex legging kind of underwear which is basically black racy underwear. I pulled the leggings up and made sure they were in place before tugging the blanket off of him. "Are you hungry?"

"Kinda." He stood up and stretched.

"We can stop somewhere or something. We still have like 45 minutes before school starts." I checked my charging phone. I went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. "We have extra tooth brushes!" I called and shortly after he came in and joined me. I put his jeans back on but kept the shirt on. "You look nice in V-necks."

He snorted. "I look good in everything." This new found confidence was simply sexy. After a few minutes of us brushing away, we got done. I started working on my make-up, which felt weird because I hadn't used it in about two weeks. I felt so much more refreshed.

_That's what happened when you get sleep_ I scowled myself. I used my eyeliner to make my eyes look bigger and mascara to me my lashes look thicker than what they already were. I took a brush and started brushing my hair. My bangs hid my forehead and my temples, framing my face and are initially straight while the rest has slight curl and more feathery.

I rubbed my lips with Chap Stick before lightly coating them in my favorite vanilla lip gloss. I know why Jackson was feeling super confident; it feels great knowing you have something only a few others have. It feels great being simply amazing.

"Where do you wanna go for breakfast?" I asked and slipped on my wedge high tops. I loved these shoes, gave me what I wanted in heels but so much more support, and they gave me these badass look that I pulled off so well. Isaac tossed me my black half jacket and I slipped it on.

"Do you have a car?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Anything about having Kristine Warren as your psychotic rich birth mother. Not only does she give you comic book powers but she also sends you a pay check of 2.5 thousand dollars a month.

"Maybe."

-0-0-0-0-

Derek wasn't the only one with a nice pair of wheels. I was going to wait till I got my license but whatever, Derek wasn't here and I didn't feel like walking. I looked at my baby with a smile, it was my dream car. (Thanks to Dean Winchester).

A very clean, very sexy 1967 Chevy Impala with black leather seats and a two giant fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror.

"Do you have your license?" Isaac asked before nearing the car made from heaven.

"No, but I have a fake one." I held it up with a smile. He shook his head and opened the car door which creaked a little. I silently thanked Kristine. As much as I didn't really like her, I wrote to her and she always wrote back, maybe not within a week but usually within the month. I mentioned I might of wanted a 1967 Chevy Impala model as a car but instead she got me one of the first ever made.

I smiled as it purred when I turned the key. We pulled out and we drove to his house. I didn't even park the car when I started feeling that rippling in my head. The house was full of memories, bad overlooking the good. It was strong, I felt like I'd fall into one of my early vision stages. "I-I'm going to stay out here, you hurry up." He nodded and quickly went it.

I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself. I turned pulled out a CD and slipping it into the stereo and started to relax. I let out my worries with Michael as he sang Constant Conversations. I was interrupted when Jackson scared the living shit out of me.

"When did you get a car?" He asked with a smirk. God, he never fails to look nice. "It's nice."

"Thanks," I traced the wheel with my fingertips. "And thanks for yesterday." I smiled.

He shook his head. "No problem, I actually wanted to thank you for yesterday-" My smile dropped. Oh, god please don't tell me he likes me. I mean, that's really a compliment because look at him, Jackson's bangin' but I don't think I could return the feelings back. "for helping me clean up. And for helping me in French." I got my smile to appear again.

"Yea, no problem. Have you spoken to Lydia?" I asked and just as planned his smile faltered. He rolled his eyes and looked off for a bit.

"No, I don't usually talk to my ex's." Ah, that's right. I forget they weren't together. It's kinda hard since they're perfect for each other.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I forgot!" He put his hand up and stood straight. "I'll see you later, right?" And I shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe."

0-0-0-0-0

I parked a block away from school, so word wouldn't pass as fast as it would if I did. I didn't need the po-pos hating me as much as they hated my cousin. "Just try to stay as calm as possible during practice, the last thing I need is to hear Derek nagging in my ear about his failures."

"Your lack of confidence hurts." Isaac held a hand to his heart. I gave him a quick sarcastic smile before actually getting back to making my point.

"Seriously Isaac, please please try to stay calm and don't strain yourself." It went quiet for a few seconds and we just stared at each other before he smirked that smirky little cocky grin.

"Are you worried about me?"

"Yes, Isaac I'm worried because you've probably done the most stupidest thing by accepting it and you're my friend. A very close friend who I'd like to see in the morning and not on TV because he's some kind of medical missing link." I ranted and he kissed my forehead, which made me instantly shut up. Damn me for still being smaller than him.

"I'll be fine." He said and turned to leave, I closed my eyes, frowning as he muttered a, "I hope." soon after. I took a trip to my locker only to run into the (in)famous Lydia and Allison. We kinda just stared at each other for a few moments before Lydia actually spoke.

"Minnie?" She smiled. "Your hair!" She touched and it. "It's looks nice, is this your actually color." I kinda felt stupid not actually knowing. I didn't exactly have baby pictures to look at with nostalgia and reminisce the old times. My first school picture was in the 7th grade and by then my hair was a bright red. "No, I kinda just thought I needed a change."

"Well it looks kinda natural. I really like it." She smiled and I smiled back. I hadn't actually made an effort to talk to Allison, I didn't care if her and Scott were still 'in love', I just- I didn't really trust her. Going behind her Daddies back won't stay a secret too long and I don't want to be a victim of his temper. The only reason why I actually knowledge her existence was because at least Scott was happy. We talked a little before I excused myself and made my way to the fields.

"Hey Jackson, Matt." I nodded to Matt who gave me a simple wave. Jackson looked irritated as hell. "I might have to cancel on our study date tonight; I'll give you a call later though." It was true and not true. Yes we had a study date (not a date date) but I had nothing to do tonight, I just don't want to end up having no one to interrupt another make out session and me doing something I'll deeply regret.

Matt shot Jackson who ignored him. "You're not flaking out on me to hang out with that loser Lahey are you?" I t slightly angered me but whatever, because I was. So suck it.

"Maybe." I smiled and walked away, completely ignoring Scott and Stiles and sat on the bleachers. I wasn't too interested. Maybe if it was raining and they were all half naked. But it wasn't so I was playing Angry Birds, ignoring Finstock's make out sessions with his whistle. And then I felt that little nag in my head telling me to pay attention and when I did, I winced because Scott had trucked the shit out Danny.

And then he.

Sniffed him.

Anyway, moving away from my adopted brother's weird fetishes, Isaac was next and judging by his mild panting, I could tell he was wolfing out. I stood up, watching, ready to intervene at any moment. They both ran at each other, calves flexing as they literally ripped the grass with their cleats.

And instead of Isaac being one of the victims, they hit each other with about the same force and came down, landing not too softly on their hands and knees. My gaze wondered off them when I heard the white noise of a walkie-talkie.

It was Stilinski and his co's walking into the field and I couldn't help but slip a laugh. They all walked with sun glasses on and swayed a little. Like this was some stupid remake crime show. But my laugh was completely abandoned when they took started talking to Finstock about Isaac. I carefully made my way off the bleachers, and walked to them.

"Wait!" I called and Stilinski turned back at me and held his hands out. "Just let me talk to him for a moment." I gave him that same soft look I gave Jackson and I quickly made way to Isaac.

I was panicking. So many things could go wrong. "Isaac you're gonna need to fight it off as long as you can. They can hold you in a waiting cell for 24 hours, but don't worry Derek and I will get you out, I promise." I said as low and quick as I could before throwing my arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. One of the officer respectively put their arm on my shoulder, indicating that time was up.

Two of them took him off while Stilinski held back for a while. "I'm glad to see that you're okay." Oh, god, this was another conversation I was hoping could be missed. Instead of blurting out, 'He didn't do it, I swear.' I held it back, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Yea, I mean to the extent that my friend is being carried off by the police, then yea. I'm really okay." I probably sounded like I was going cold turkey on coke. I swallowed hard and regained my posture. "Isaac's going to be okay right?" I just wanted to hear someone say it.

"Yes, he'll be okay." He said kinda slow. I nodded and cracked a smile. "I apologize if I'm getting a little too personal but are you and Stiles, still friends? He's been actin kinda weird lately." Oh jeez.

"Isn't he always weird?" That makes Stilinski snort in agreement. "Um, I guess I haven't really talked to him or Scott since I moved in with Derek.' We both looked at Stiles and Scott before turning back to each other. I guess time was up because he just bid me a quick farewell before leaving me to stand with myself. I sighed and slowly made my way back, calling Derek as I did.

"Hello?"

"Why do you say hello like you don't have caller ID, or like I call all the time?" I asked with mild sarcasm. He told me to only call him for emergencies and he answers 'Hello? Gretchen is that you, are you ready for tea?' (that was said in a British accent.)

"Minnie get to the point." He barked and I rolled my eyes.

"They just took Isaac away as a suspect for his dad's murder." Derek's failure to say something quick enough made me continue. "They can hold him for 24 hours unless proven truly innocent, which he is!"

"I know he's innocent Mi, just calm down." He snapped and I pursed my lips. Did he really just call me Mi. Better than Momo. Actually, I kinda of missed my nick name. "Okay, okay, just calm down and I'll be there." I was actually expecting him to say, 'Be there in a jiffy.'. I went back to my class and waited for some kind of notification that Derek was there but I never got one.

I sighed.

Minnie choose your death.

Jackson

Stiles

Or the new creepy Principle.

"Stiles," I stopped him in the hallways and his eyes widened in surprise. "Where's Scott?" Stiles shrugged breaking eye contact. I t wasn't a regular shrug it was twitchy crazy Stiles Stilinski shrug. "Stiles, I really need to know, right now." I spaced all my words.

"Well I might of saw him get in the car with Derek." He mumbled. My hands flew up and Stiles flinched like I was going to hit him when really I just palmed my face before nursing it and rubbing my temples. "U-um…"

"Stiles try to call Scott and tell him to tell Derek to go 'Fuc-" I shut my mouth when the principle walked by, giving me a weird glance before filing into his office. "I don't think I have to repeat myself." Stiles shook his head.

"Minnie, are you still busy?" Jackson approached me, ignoring Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes but stayed. "My parents won't be back till late." He added making Stiles' eyes go wide. I ignored his staring and turned to Jackson, knowing he added that just because Stiles' was there.

I couldn't not laugh, it came out airy, mostly to just loosen the tension Stiles' was producing. "Uh, yea, I guess. Actually do you mind if we go right after school?" Jackson smiled and nodded before leaving.

Stiles then started his fit. Wailing his arms around to get the point across. "What the hell are you doing with Jackson tonight?"

"Studying, and he lives right across from Isaac, which is where both Derek and Scott will probably be at." He took a deep breath, realizing I had a point. "Plus I'm pretty sure I'm posing as rebound material to Jackson."

"What?"

"Meaning, Jackson is using me to get over Lydia. He's not over Lydia and some of my past actions might have made me seem interested." I squeezed the last part. "But I'm not." He rolled his eyes and I rolled mine. "Stiles whens the last time you had Adderall?"

Stiles waved me off and turned around and I took a deep breath. "Stiles, seriously." He turned around. "I'm really, really not interested into Jackson." I gave him my most sincere look without pouting. "I promise."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I decided to skip school long enough to drop my car off and walk back. I met Jackson by his car, he had been in a deep conversation with some flirty dirties barely fitting their diapers (aka some very stupid freshman girls). They frowned and whined, sending me looks that I greeted with a smile. "Are you a pedophile now?" I laughed and he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Those were freshman girls, practically babies."

He laughed as he got the joke. "There's plenty of Jackson to go around." He said unlocking the doors. I have huge phobia of having to be forced to sit in really hot cars, and although it might have been barely 70 degrees it the sun was beaming down onto the car. In reaction, I waited a few moments. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Is it hot?" He raised his eyebrow. "In the car, is it hot? I really don't like hot cars." Jackson chuckled and I sat in the car, which was anything but hot. And I'm actually surprised that he didn't say, 'The only thing hot in here is me.' But he didn't.

Thank god because that was really corny.

Jackson's house, is really beautiful. It's different from the rest of the house, his looks shiny and new. I looked at Isaac house before Jackson put his hand on my lower back and guided me up the front porch stairs and opened the door. The outside looked just as awesome as the inside.

"Who's this Jackson?" His mother smiled, greeting us. I wasn't going to wait for Jackson to get over his tantrum or introduce me like we're married or something.

"I'm Minnie McCall, or Hale-" I thought for a while. "Or Warren." She gave me a sincerely odd look. "I'm adopted; everything's really confusing right now." She gave me a sweet understanding smile.

"Well if you guys need anything, I'll be down here!" She chirped and Jackson move his hand from m lower back to my waist and hurried me up the stairs and into his room.

"I like your Mom." I smiled at him and he scowled before setting his stuff on the bed. I felt like a child in a store, I was touching everything. I even inspected for dust, and surprising didn't find any at all. I slid my shoes off and sat on the bed, Jackson looking through his phone before putting it on a speaker, a soft flow of Drake played and he turned it down a bit so it would just hum as we studied.

Then he turned to his closet and pulled his shirt off. Jackson was a mixture of Isaac and Derek. Very fit. I licked my lips and could not stop watching as he took his time picking out another shirt. He smirked in the mirror and I finally ripped my gaze from him and turned to our books.

He inwardly chuckled before turning around and sitting on the bed. If you thought I was a player, seeing as how I have had a 'moment' between 3 different guys now, Jackson was a bigger player. I know I wasn't the only one kissing those lips.

To my surprise, Jackson actually had homework to do, and we did it. Too fast for my liking, but it did kill time. Jackson ran his hands through his hair before putting his books away. "Thanks Minnie." He smiled. And then it happened, I didn't throw myself on him and he didn't me, we just.

Connected at the moment.

My mind went completely blank as he pushed me into the wall. His kisses were just so heated, I melted into them for the wrong reasons. I didn't love him and he didn't love me but god did they fill so good. He started madly sucking on the nape of my neck, his strong hands ran down my body, first at pulling at the neck of my shirt before trailing down and folding his hand around the back of my thighs, pulling me up.

I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I mewed his name and my eyes flung open. "W-wait." My promise to Stiles replayed back into my mind. "J-Jackson." I breathed sharply as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"M-matt's here." I excused and he dismissed his, his lips covered mine and I forced into another heated kiss. His strong hands made their way back to my hips, rolling them into him. The tension between my legs became greater as he tightened the friction between us. His phone went off loudly, making me cringe. "H-he's here." I breathed, completely out of breath.

By then my legs had lost their grip and we simply hanging loosely around his sides. He let them go and I landed softly on my feet. I took my hands off his shoulders and he turned around, quickly texting back. I gathered my things and when he turned around I smiled weakly at him.

I needed to run.

Or do something.

"I-I need to go." Jackson fixed his shirt and cleared his throat. "I hope I helped you with all I could." I said and quickly slipped on my shoes before high tailing I tout the room. His mom was in the kitchen talking on the phone and waved as I skidded by. I smiled back and just before I opened the door Jackson was behind me.

"Jacks-"He softly pressed his lips against mine. His hand found its way to my face and cupped my cheek softly. He smirked before slowly leaning my back. I opened my eyes and quickly looked at the ground. "I-I'll see you tomorrow." I almost ran into Matt, who gave me a weird, awkward look.

"Matt." I simply nodded at him before walking down the street. I jammed my eyes closed, almost close to tears.

_Stupid._

_Stupid. _

_Stupid!_

I didn't break my promise, I'm not into Jackson. I assured myself but I felt so wrong. I quickly slipped into Isaac's unnoticed. Derek had come up from the basement. He opened his mouth bot slowly closed it. "What?" Oh god, he could probably smell it or something. He gave me a hard look.

"I didn't I swear!" I felt like screaming. "You were supposed to pick me up! And I had a study date, which right in front of this house, so I thought why not!" Before Derek could say anything Stiles pulled up. "I didn't do anything." I growled.

"I wouldn't have cared if it was Stiles', I don't care for your sex life." Derek was going to quickly add on but Stiles honked the horn. "But watch who you-"

"Watch who you're talking to." My fingertips got tight and I knew I was wolfing out. "Last time I checked you still need my help." That made him shut up, I pushed past him and got into the back seat. The car ride was quiet. Mainly because I was still pretty angry and the other reason because I still felt like a slut.

We stopped in front of the station, a pretty darker skinned girl- or lady was all b herself, standing at the front desk. "Okay, so every cell key is password protected in a lockbox in my father's office." Stiles leaned over to Derek. "Problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek put his hand on the door to leave but Stiles grabbed his back, pulling his shoulder back. Derek looked back at him with a look that made my inwardly laugh.

"I was exonerated." Derek stated simply.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're still a person of interest."

"And innocent person." Now that made me laugh.

"Y-you?! Yeah, right." I looked at the lady again and while Derek and him argued I slipped from the jeep and made my way to the front desk, gesturing to the bathroom. She waved me off and I went to the bathroom, waiting in for a second before simply wondering around the empty station, trying to find the holding room. Finally finding it, I rushed it.

Isaac was being held in the cell in the middle, he was leaning against the door. "Isaac, Isaac!" I tapped on the door and he looked up at me, barely fighting against the moon. He remained silent, breathing heavy. "Isaac look at me." I growled, trying to remain calm. He looked at me and I smiled. "Whaddup Home Slice." I tried lightening the mood but he just lightly growled back.

"Get. Back. "He breathed and I stepped back as he easily almost ripped the door of its hinges. As he stepped neared me, I stepped away.

"Isaac?" He had cornered me. I didn't feel threatened; I could take him faster than he could even respond. He rubbed his nose into my hair and a deep growl rumbled through his chest. Why does everyone hate Jackson?

_Because he's an ass that's why. _

"He touched you?" He growled and I slipped from Isaac only to back into one of the hunters. I stuck me with the needle and I hissed as he started to push on down but Isaac pummeled the guy into a desk before throwing him in the wall and breaking his arm. The needle fell to the floor and rolled into the middle of the floor. I had fallen by then and Stiles pulled into his chest.

Everything was in threes, Derek stepping on the needle thing, Isaac almost attacking Stiles, Derek growling roaring Isaac into submission before taking me from Stiles and running away before anyone else came. I closed my eyes, everything was fading and my ears buzzed.

_God. I hafta stop half-dying. _


	18. Emotions

**A/N: So I've been working on this for two days, and I tend to procrastinate so I up at 1-2 a.m doing it. I have to get up at 5:30 each morning to get ready and file into the bus at 6:50, it's an hour and 20 minutes but time fucking flies, especially when I'm so tired. I'm surprised I haven't been caught sleeping in class cause I have 3 times now in the past 2 days. It's not a way to start as a first impression but I guess it's somewhat worth it because I love updating. Anyway so no one shipped Jinnie (JacksonxMinnie) so I'm left between Misaac and Stilinnie. **

**I think ya'll can see who I'm leaning her towards but I don't know.**

**Xoxo- Essie. **

Chapter 18:

My body fought off the wolfs bane faster than I expected.

Faster than Derek did.

I awoke 42 minutes after I passed out, laying on that nasty couch. If the wolfs bane wouldn't kill me the AIDs on that damn couch would. I stood up, expecting to be dizzy or something but I was absolutely fine. Derek was training Isaac the basic skills of staying in control. I watched Isaac started to breath heavy, his shoulders began to quickly raise as he sucked in in frustration. I opened the freezer loudly, silently cursing as a couple of water bottles fell out.

Both of them looked at me, Isaac and I's eyes met and it was like a switch. He went back to normal and flashed a sweet smile. Derek rolled his eyes and smacked Isaac on the back of his head.

I watched for a few moments before making my way to the bathroom. I ran the shower as I used the bathroom, self conscious about how loud my pissing was. I hadn't let my bladder go since two yesterday morning. I showered and went to my room, making sure I was actually alone as I dressed.

"We need another chic here." I approached Derek, he grunted in response and I waved him off. He was like a mute girl on her period, quiet but cranky as hell. Pulled my hair out of its bun as I made my way to Isaac.

"I'm glad your all right." He smiled. "And so is Derek, he was very worried." He stood up and some about him was completely different. He just- I can't explain it.

_Sexy is what comes to mind, don't lie._

I inwardly swallowed and smiled. "So what were you guys doing?"

"Just a lil training, to help keep in control." He sipped a little water.

"Coolio." _Not really. _"Can't wait till I get to kick your ass in combat, Home Slice." God that was addicting. Home Slice.

"Doesn't matter, I'd let you win anyways." He smirked, and shrugged. A part of me yearned to hear the nickname I loved to hear roll of his tongue. "Princess." There it was. I fought the urg to kiss him then and there but the scuffling of Derek reminded me to keep my cool.

_Keep it in your pants woman!_

I think Isaac noticed. Hi smirk turned into a grin, and within every chance he got, he would play with my hair, never failing to call me Princess.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I quickly climbed up the wall with ease, by the time I was getting my harness off, Greenburg was just getting toward the top. "Good job Minnie!" Finstock cracked his gum. I pushed people out of my way to get back to the end of the crowd.

Erica and I made small talk but it was once again interrupted when she was called to do the wall. My hand shot out, holding her back. "You don't have to." She gave me a small sad smile and I let her go. She hated pity. And I couldn't blame her.

"I wanna." Her smiled brightened a little but faltered as he stood at the bottom. I knew what as going to happen. I followed her up and helped her with her harness. I watched as she actually made progress up the wall, but then she stopped and started to panic.

People snickered and Finstock made a bigger ass of himself than usual. I shot people glares, making them fall silent. "Erica, it's okay." I pressed my palm against the wall, sending her sooth thoughts. She took a deep breath before descending.

"How is that funny?" I yelled as Erica made her way out the gym, completely embarrassed. People once again fell quiet. Seriously how the fuck is that funny? "Right, it's not so shut the hell up!"

Finstock opened his mouth, probably to note me in on the profanity rule but I gave him a look and he raised his hands up defensively. I just don't understand how it's funny, it's not a game or a joke, she could get really hurt.

I fumed as I changed in the locker rooms. A sigh left my lips as I listened to the gossip, and another as I heard Erica make her way back up that wall. I watched from afar, again she made good progress.

I stared at her, filling her with negative charges, hoping it would send her into shock.

Which she did.

Scott caught her and everyone rushed to the scene, watching. She trembled, gripping his hand. Scott and I's eyes met and I gave him a small wave before leaving, sending Derek the news. It was all a plan actually, get her to the hospital where he'd offer her the bite.

I slowly walked down the halls, my eyes scanning the news Derek was giving me back. I stopped before a small flight of stairs only to get an eyeful of Jackson roughly shoving Lydia into a corner. I pushed my phone away and watched a bit, maybe they'd kiss and make up but Jackson just continued to be rude and baffle the strawberry blonde.

"Jackson stop!" I barked, he looked at me and his face softened. I gestured to Lydia, who looked back at us with hurt eyes. "She doesn't even know what you're talking about." His face seemed drained of any emotion but shame. "What is wrong with you?" I didn't stay to get answers.

My phone vibrated and I put it to my ear. "Erica the outfit is on the line. It'll fit, just hurry up and dress. Bye." The last thing I need is getting my phone take away. I walked outside, my eyes scanning the school grounds and took my place in a beach next a tree.

A few minutes of Angry Birds later, I watched as Derek pulled up and the new Erica Reyes stop out. If I were a dude, I'd probably be hounding all over her. "See, it fits doesn't it?" I shot her a smile and she smiled back, it was a different but still a smile.

I waited as she made her entrance and little show to everyone in the cafeteria before again leaving the school. "Was it good" I asked and she laughed.

"It was great."

I walked with her to Derek's car. I rested my chin on the car window seal. "Boyd." I slipped him a picture. "He won't refuse and he'll survive." Did I feel bad? A bit, yes. But I wasn't making him say, yes, it was just- a letter of recommendation.

I looked back and all 3 of us gave Stiles and Scott a smile. I haven't personally made time to talk to them. Or to pursuit with my 'crush' on Stilinski. It just wasn't the same anymore, everything was changing and anything could happen at this point. With that thought, my smile faltered. "Bye Derek." I pressed my cheek against his so my lips wouldn't touch those cactus cheeks.

I watched as Derek sped off, my gaze went back to them. Derek's pack was almost done, all they needed to be was trained to Derek's liking and I'd be able to move back with Melissa and maybe, just maybe everything would go back to normal.

_Do you really want it back to normal?_

Truthfully I didn't know.

I approached them with a soft smile, to be friendly.

"He's almost done." I crossed my arms. "If you really want to stop him, you guys need to think faster." I smirked as I felt Isaac's gaze from afar, which Scott had already sensed as well. I turned to leave but Stiles held me back.

"Minnie are you in his pack?" Scott stepped closer, taking the words out of Stiles' mouth. I never actually thought of it since I could leave anytime I wanted, and didn't have to follow his orders necessarily. But then again, Peter had wolfed me out, but then Derek took his standing, and I guess I was under his pack now.

"Derek killed my- (almost said Dad)…alpha so I guess I am." Stiles eyes softened in disappointment. "I'm doing him a favor and he's training me."

"We can train you!" Stiles said eagerly, and I felt my eyes sting. I took a sharp breath before exhaling slowly.

"Do you know what happened last time I wolfed out?" There was a slight pause. "I almost killed someone." I hardened my look. "And you know what? I was going to, I wanted to. The feeling of having such power in my hands made me go crazy-"

"But you didn't!" Scott chirped.

"He's still dead. And he would be dead even if Peter didn't finish him off. He would of bled out before he even got to help." I said in a hushed whisper. "Do you know how that makes me feel?" Another pause of silence.

"Like shit. So if being in Derek's pack means that I won't take an innocent life." My hand raised into a dramatic shrug before falling to my sides, slapping my thighs loudly. "Then fine." I backed up, my eyes never leaving Stiles'. I turned around and wiped a tear that had strayed. I could feel them watch as I walked off school grounds and into Isaac's arms. I sucked in sharply, I wasn't going to cry.

And I didn't.

I ripped from his hug a little and looked at him and burst into giggles.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He was wearing a fedora, shades and a trench coat. He chuckled and I wiped my tears away and sniffled. "You know what, never mind." We both laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was so annoyed on so many levels. Erica wasn't what I thought she'd be. Now that she was model material, all she cares about is her new looks. I can only be so nice when someone deserves.

Call me jealous but it angered me that she wouldn't not give up on trying to pursue either Isaac, Scott or Derek. It was like she had literally no shame.

Derek seemed to ignore it, he refrained from lashing out and kept a calm façade on.

Isaac would fail at suppressing a laugh and look at me like he wanted me help and tell her that I had claimed him mine. I'd wiggle my eyebrows or do something, any but glare or roll my eyes because then I'd seem…

Jelly.

And I couldn't seem like that.

Never.

And it's not like Erica was better than me.

Without the bite I was pretty and she wasn't. I'm smart and she's not. I've kissed a boy and she's still a little scared girl under a mask of slut.

Damn girl!

I shut my eyes tightly and mentally took it all back. I didn't really mean that, Erica I'm sorry.

We packed into his car, Erica gave me a hard look as Derek told her to get into the back. It made me inwardly smile. I guess she tried giving Isaac the feels because I heard him slid closer to the door and started playing with my hair, which felt actually so good. It tickled and I giggled making both Derek and Erica roll their eyes.

Who's jelly now?

As soon as we got out the car, I knew why we were here. I sigh, knowing Scott was here. We made our way onto the ice without having Scott notice us. As soon as I stepped onto the ice, I clutched onto Isaac, wrapping my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall. I was anything but graceful on ice.

"You could do a lot better than Derek." We caught Scott at the end of his sentence. Eh, I kinda agree. Derek is not the roomy type.

"That really hurts Scott." I see he's been taking on my sarcasm. "I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a- a conscience." He gestured to us. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

She twirled her hair. "Hmmm… in a word, transformative." She growled, baring he itty bitty new were teeth. Isaac switched his position and I tried standing up straighter since I was pretty hunched over. I quickly gripping into his arm, my feet were slowly sliding from under me. His arm wrapped around my waist and the gap between us because so nonexistent. Scott clenched his jaw and little and also shifted.

"Isaac?"

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that-"he glanced down at me. "I'm great."

"I don't think you want my review seeing as how I almost died, like 3 times." I scratched behind my ear with a small smile, trying to break the tension, just a little. Isaac inwardly chuckled a bit though everyone else seemed to ignore me.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott pointed out.

"Then go home Scott."

It went silent for a moment and Derek gestured them to fight. He knew I wouldn't. I held onto Isaac and he gave me a look of 'what's wrong?'. I raised both my eyebrows, indicting for him not to fight. Because it wasn't worth it. Derek looked back at Isaac, his eyes glinted a red and Isaac quickly looked back down at me.

I sighed letting him go and he stayed a moment longer before approaching Scott. If Isaac wanted to impress me, he wouldn't of tried to fight Scott.

Why?

Because he was going to have his ass beat.

Scott's been a werewolf way longer then Isaac and Erica, it really wasn't a fair fight.

Scott punched the ground, it shattered under the impact. "I meant for them." The fight was easy as I silently and very slowly made my way toward them because it seemed like I was gravitating to the rim of the rink.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you, he's adding to his power. It's all about him!" Scott pointed out, somewhat in desperation to make them see what he was saying. He easily slid them to Derek's feet.

"It's true." The mood changed quickly after. "It's all about power." I took careful steps, not wanting to fall. God, fucking ice rink.

"Derek." I said in a warning tone but he again ignored me. He wolfed out and Scott and him engaged into a fight. Scott got a few good hits on him before Derek got him down. He put his foot on Scott's chest and I took my shot. I practically flung myself at him, my fist harshly connected to his cheek. I think I broke his jaw while he broke my wrist. I hissed in pain as it healed. Derek took a few steps back and put his jaw back in place.

Scott started to cough and I crawled over to him. Boyd jumped off the machine thingy without falling which I'll never understand but he did it. "Don't, you don't want to be like them."

"You're right." He slightly smirked. "I wanna be like you." He lifted his shirt; a bite mark presented itself on his smooth dark skin. I didn't actually know that Derek had gotten to him. Isaac and I skipped the rest of school, just messing around.

I rested Scott's head on my l, wiping the blood of his face with my sleeve. "You got him good." He chuckled and I smiled. Isaac had waited by the door, his eyes stuck to the floor, glancing up every then and so.

"I know, couldn't let you have all the fun." I said as I helped him up. No matter what, Scott would always be my brother. Derek shouldn't have let me come, because there was no way I was ever going to even try to kill Scott. He might be able to kill his own blood, but I wasn't going to kill my brother, adopted or not. It wasn't happening.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as he did my shoulders. I missed this. I missed actually knowing that I was truly loved. This would be my second time crying, except this time, I actually did cry.

"I love you Scott." I was muffled by his shirt. "I love Mom too, and Stiles." I pulled back, I wiped my face. "Pass the message?" Scott smiled sweetly and nodded before we hugged again. Derek and Erica had already left, Isaac had stayed behind. We parted ways separately as I walked passed Isaac.

As soon as I walked by him he leaned off the wall and broke into a jog to catch up with me. "Minnie." He called and I slightly ignored him. His hand shot out, yanking my shoulder out its socket. I turned to face him and bit my lip, keeping my emotions inside. "I'm sorry, what else what I suppose to do? Derek is my alpha, he's given me a better life then my father could I-"

My eyes widened as his voiced rose, not that he was angry but because he was expressing his point. His hands shot out to my arms, squeezing them tightly. "I didn't know what do to, I was under pressure-"He continued to rant and I listened to him before he fell quiet. "Say something, please!"

"Okay." I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay?"

"Okay." I slightly smiled before taking his hand and walking. It was going to become a problem.

_What's going to be a problem?_

If Isaac wants to be with me then he can't be Derek's little mino-

If Isaac wants to be with me…

It rang in my head.

_If you want you two to work, you mean._

I sighed inwardly at my correction. It was true too.

I wanted him.

And I think he wanted me.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as I stepped into the warehouse, I felt that anger come back up. I flew down the stairs, storming towards Derek. "If you ever, ever lay another fucking finger on Scott, I swear to fucking god I will-" Derek's hand shot out, grabbing me by neck. I hissed in pain as his nails dug into my neck. I grabbed his arm and the room fell silent.

"Derek stop!" Isaac flew over to my side and Derek growled him into submission. I forced pressure into two different parts into his arms, breaking it. He retreated his hand and I would if fell to the ground if Isaac didn't catch me.

"Minnie you need to learn your place or you won't have one here." Derek glared at me before turning around, as if nothing ever happened. Isaac wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me up. The pain in my neck was like no other. Tears rung in my eyes and I glared at an Erica who just seemed to find it all too funny.

"Fuck you Derek." I snarled. "You know you need me because you know your pack would be shit without me." I just noticed that Boyd was sitting on that couch, sullen, his eyes wide in surprise. Derek ignored me and Isaac took my back to the stupid fucking fuck fuck of a fucking room I had.

Isaac laid me on the bed, putting pillow to elevate me as he carefully took my shirt off down to my bra. He winced and I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. "Are you okay?" He asked a couple of times, panicked.

"Isaac." I snapped more harshly than I wanted. "I'm fine, it'll be there for a while so get used to it." I chuckled in pain. It went silent for a moment and Isaac sighed, turning the lamp off and sliding into the bed with me, covering me with a blanket. He snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me close, I took a deep breathing, taking his scent in. It was musky, like cinnamon and sex.

He made the pains ease away a little; I licked my lips before making soft kisses on his neck. The warmth of his hands contrasted on how cold I felt. It made goose bumps runs down my arms. My hands tugged at his shirt, as I started to lick circles into the sensitive part into his neck. A mew left his lips a little too loudly and we both froze, listening to see if the other heard.

"Maybe we should do this later?" He breathed and I chuckled, nodding. He slid onto his back, his hand continued to make circles onto my back as I nestled my head into his firm chest. My hand found its way to his other hand, and we intertwined fingers.

"Minnie?" He took a deep breath, making my head raise as well.

"Yes?"

"I-" He paused and I looked up at him. "I love you."

A smile creeped onto my lips and I kissed him softly before cuddling closer. "I love you to."

I hope.

No.

I do.


	19. Healing

**A/N: Hey guys, so glad I have a 4 day weekend. Anyway I'm thinking about starting another Teen Wolf fanfic but there's so many ideas that I have (Finstock has a daughter maybe or maybe Allison had a sister.). ANYWAY so just because of the very big moment Isaac and Minnie doesn't mean I haven't given up on my original couple so don't lose faith! **

Chapter 19:

When I woke up Isaac was still asleep, our hands weren't intertwined anymore, instead mine was on his chest and his had was keeping my elbow warm. It took me a while to actually slide out of the bed, every time I did, he'd move or moan or I'd fall into a very weird position.

But after a while I did.

I changed into more comfortable clothes before stepping outside of my room. Erica and Boyd were gone, probably went home since they actually had one. I put my combat boots on and silently slipped out the warehouse, I didn't bother taking the car and risk Derek or Isaac hearing me so I decided to walk it out (not the dance loll).

I was going to talk to Scott, and a deep part of me wanted Stiles to be there when I got there. I needed to talk to him too.

I needed to talk to him about-

_Us. _

That rolled of my tongue in right and wrong reasons. There was once an us. It was covered and coated in the thick cement surrounding Stiles' thick skull but I guess it was there. Thinking about it didn't bring the right kind of butterflies. Maybe it wouldn't if I hadn't been rolling in the sheets with Isaac.

_But you're not rolling in the sheets with him. You said you loved him. And he said loved you too. _

What am I supposed to do?

_Maybe it's for the best._

Maybe it is. I mean, what if I flip out on him because the cement around his skull begins to thicken when I'm on my period and I hurt him. I would never forgive myself, ever. God, I'm starting to actually miss being a single pringles chip because at least I wasn't breaking hearts and causing teenage angst.

"Minnie?" I almost bumped into someone. I looked up off the ground and smiled lightly, it was Matt. "Minnie what are you doing out so late? It's like 11:30." Was that a hint of concern in his voice?

Damnit don't tell me he likes me too.

"I just need to clear my head," I lied. Or half-lied. "Everything is so screwed up right now." Matt nodded in sympathy. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Eh," He held up his camera. "Just taking pictures."

"Oh cool!" His smiled widened and he looked down at the ground for a moment, cupping the back of his neck before looking back at me.

"Do you think I could maybe take a picture of you?" I looked down at my clothes, glad I decided not to put on my purple doka-dotted sweats. "If you stood over there by the stop sign and just look casual, I'm going to get a side view so-" He pushed my hood back a little, his hand brushed against my cheek making him quickly pull back.

Okay, maybe I did wish I was wearing my sweats.

"Okay," I jogged to the stop sign and put my hands in my jacket pockets. He took a picture of me looking at the ground, then somewhere else in the distance and then my phone. There were drafts of those but he didn't show me all of them.

"Some of these are really-.. Beautiful." He smiled at his camera. "I'll touch them up and develop them as soon as possible."

"Thanks Matt." I said it as a 'well-see-ya-later-buddy' but he pushed on the conversation.

"Have you ever considered modeling?" That made me laugh. "Seriously, you're really photogenic."

"So I'm just good looking in pictures?" I joked and he laughed. "Oh my god, it's 12, I hafta go. See you at school Matt!" I jogged off. Seriously I was now 24 minutes off schedule. I hadn't actually done my daily run in a while, and god it felt good running.

I stopped in front of the house, listening. The car wasn't there and Scott was downstairs, probably in the kitchen. I quietly made my way up to his window, which he kept silently open and flopped into his bed loudly. Moments later he stood outside the door, probably slowly going for the door knob. I tapped my fingers on my lap waiting till he burst through the room with Mom's baseball bat.

"Minnie what are you doing here?" He set the bat down, his heart was racing.

"Hey, I still kinda live here." I jumped off the bed. "Plus, I wanna talk. Is Stiles here?" I asked him and Scott raised his eyebrow.

"Why would Stiles be here?" He asked and I shrugged. I closed the door and pushed him to sit on the bed where I took a place beside him. I brought the sleeve to my jacket to my mouth and chewed it. "Minnie?"

Okay, here we go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you and Isaac- like you two, did it?" Scott looked at me with confused eyes and I choked on my spit.

"No, we haven't had sex, Scott, not yet at least." That last part made him have an even larger coughing attack then I did. He gagged and I smacked him on the arm. I love having these talks with him. "Anyway, I just don't know what to do; he told me he loved me."

Scott's eyes widened slightly. "And what did you say?"

"I said…" I looked down at my lap. "I said I loved him too."

"And the problem is that you don't?"

"No, the problem is that I think I do, but even with everything that's been happening I-I," I choked on my words. "I think I still love Stiles. And I mean, I'll always love Stiles, he's the closest thing to a bestie that I've ever had, and I truly didn't mean to push him away but-"

"…but?"

"I-I don't know, it all started going to shit after I learned Derek and I were cousins, I wanted to know more, I couldn't resist I mean I'm finally learning about my family. My real family because Jacoby isn't my real dad, Peter is- or was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first and you had to find out that night at the school, but I didn't know how to tell you-"

"So Stiles knew first?" Scott asked.

"Kinda, he had- he had an assumption that maybe I was a werewolf but I didn't find out till maybe a week later and then _then_ it started going downhill. And I'm just gonna say me and Stiles almost hooked up like three times when you were out," Scott choked again but I continued. "But it kept getting interrupted and then we just never talked about, I was too scared to bring it up and Stiles is awkward and has his head so far up Lydia's butt-"I rolled my eyes and just skipped the insult part. "And we or all of us just became really distant, I heard you guys talking when he took you out after the night at the school, I heard that he- indirectly said he loved Lydia, and I snapped."

"That's when you almost killed that guy?"

"Yes, almost, I was just so angry. If Stiles would just of stopped being such a thick headed butt munch then he would of asked me out-"

"Do you think maybe you should have asked him out instead?" Scott asked and I refrained from hitting him off the bed and put him in a coma for even suggesting it.

"Scott?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up." He pursed his lips together and looked at the bed. "Any firkin' way, as I was saying, if he would have asked me out then I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be falling head of heels with another boy even though I'm so painfully stuck to another." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jackson was even a suggestion at first, I mean, I really think I thought he liked me,-"

"What?" Scott's eyes widened. "You and him hooked up?"

"No- well-"

"_Well_? What do you mean _well_?"

"Would you let me talk?!" I smacked him and he shut up. "I went over to help him with his homework and crap and towards the end it very- heated."

"How heated?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow, confused.

"Are you asking like how far we went? How long? That's a very awkward question Scott."

"I mean, like- did you- I mean, I- just mean." I held my hand up to his face, indication to shut immediately.

"Well I could write you a paper about with vivid details, but I won't. Umm, well it was- (insert airy laugh) - very, very hot. And uh, we kissed- a lot. And um-," I moved my shirt off my shoulder to reveal an almost successful fading hickie. "And he gave me this."

Scott's mouth dropped. And I continued on. "And a few more." There was on my breast but thank god that faded. I still had a very small under my chin and one behind my ear. Damn. But the one on my shoulder was the worse. I placed my shirt back on my shoulder on right before looking at him.

Scott's eyes were a burning yellow. "Scott, calm down, I'm pretty sure I left a few marks too." Okay that didn't come out right. "Not like that- we didn't have sex! All of our clothes were still on, the whole time and it was just like 10 minutes, neither of us was thinking." He calmed down a bit. "He still loves Lydia."

"Like- love or love-love?"

"Like on a scale of 1 to 10 it's probably a 6, which is good considering how with everyone else it's like a negative 3. Especially you and Stiles." He agreed with me on the last part. "I see the way he looks at her, he's just so determined to be a werewolf and have it perfect- when truly he's just really jealous of you."

Scott raised his eyebrow. "Jealous… of me?"

"Yes, you got the bite and now there's girls- and guys in our school who are probably masturbating to your face right now." His expression made me laugh. "He had it all, or almost, the car, the girl, the looks, the money, swim team captain, lacrosse captain, I mean other than how painfully anal he is about his parents- he had it all, and here you come and take it. He's jealous. Which is why I'm perfect material- other than Allison- as a rebound for Lydia."

"What?"

"Scott how thick headed are you?" I rolled my eyes. "It's obvious that he was flirting with Allison, even if Peter was controlling him, it was so obvious. That's the only reason why he tried hooking with Allison, to get to you, for himself and Peter. Now, he's trying to mess with Lydia using me. I mean, I'm Lydia's friend, Derek's cousin and your sister, that's smacking three right there!" I smacked the palm of my hand. "Truthfully, I did mess with his head a little, but it was only so that he wouldn't say no to my favor." I added quickly.

"With the powers you got from your real mom?" Good, he was catching on.

"Yes," He nodded and I sigh, slumping my back. "What are we even talking about right now? I came here to ask you for advice concerning Stiles and Isaac not talking about my sex life and how painfully thick hea-"

"Are you a virgin?" Scott blurted and I gave him a plain look. "Well are you?"

"What do you think Scott; truthfully, do you think I'm a virgin?" I wasn't being sarcastic. I really wanted to know. Scott became flustered and started repeatedly rolling his shoulders into shrugs.

"I-, well, I mean, yeaa- noo. Yes." He made up his mind. "No, maybe?"

I laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "If it must concern you- I'm not." He gasped. "I lost it years ago."

"Like- how long ago?"

"Umm, well you see I was jumping foster home to foster home and I went through that 'teenage-girl-against-the-world' stage and I kinda just took the first opportunity I had. I was 13 and he was 16- I think." It was true, I did take the first opportunity I had, went to a party, crashed it, got wasted, and it all was a blur after. It was nothing sweet, it hurt like fuck and he even had a buddy come in to take his place. I never spoke to any of them ever again and I didn't have too because I moved away 3 weeks later. "Are you a virgin?"

He got all flustered again, his gaze stuck on one side of the room. I followed it and landed on a box of condoms. "You filthy man whore, you never took me you got Allison in the sack!" I skipped over to it only to find 8 out of 12. "Daaaaaaayyyyyyymmmmmm." I covered my smile and turned back to Scott who was shrugging it off.

I sat at his desk as he bragged about it to me, I wasn't listening but I got done writing the note to mom before he finished. "Hey, man-whore, give this to Mom." I handed the note and looked at the clock, we had been talking for an hour and 22 minutes. "I have to get back or Derek will snap my neck." Speaking of neck, I tightened my scarf a bit.

"Thanks for coming over, its not like home without you here." Scott smiled and I hugged him back.

"It's not home at where I am." I whispered. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Derek and I mended our broken bridge. He actually apologized and so did I, I think he loves the fact that he still has family as much as I do. Okay, that sounded too cheery, but I think he feels as though since we're related his has someone who he can most defiantly trust, someone who can check through his plan, someone who can talk back to him and to make him see what he's doing wrong.

He even hugged me, which I didn't mind pointing it out when I recapped it to Isaac. I don't think it was necessarily a change of heart, just a small part of it. He definitely wanted me there more than he was leading on.

But I didn't necessarily want to stay, I mean, yea, now that he apologized, I can stay I do 'love' him but I missed Scott and Melissa. I missed them so much.

It had been an hour into the training, I was going to watch how they interact with Derek before I actually take part into it. I sat on top of the train cart, taking notes and listening to music. Derek was getting more and more irritated, he wasn't getting the success he wanted.

But I gave Isaac props, because he never gave up. He kept running at Derek, redoing the routine over and over again. Take a running start before doing a great front flip over a huge crate take a few long stride before jumping onto a pole and trying to come down on Derek, but Derek would either side step him or help him make his merry way painfully to the concrete floor.

Erica tried jumping onto his back but he quickly threw her off, so clearly pissed. He was literally two trys away from slaughtering us all.

"You all are so predictable!" He yelled and I slipped off the train cart, Derek surprised me by catching me. "Can you please show them how?" He inwardly begged.

"Of course." I smiled sweetly. "I was getting bored anyway." Really, I wanted to show Erica that I would break her mother fucking neck if I wanted to. She had been testing my nerves, taking some of my clothes, making comments about my room or how I dressed, touching Isaac, I learned she banged up Stiles' pretty bad, and god would she keep her tits in her shirt!

And it's not like she had bigger ones then mine, because mine are bigger, actually. Okay, but some of the things she wore were not fighting material. Corsets and heels are not fighting material kind of clothes.

-eye roll-

I slide out of Derek's arm and swiped my leg under, knocking him off his feet but he caught himself and flung himself back up, swiping at my abdomen. I kept my hands to my sides and literally jumped back and forth of his reach on the balls of my feet. Derek took a step back and actually turned, swinging his foot, I slid on into a split. He didn't usually do that but I guess he was trying to make his point to them that it doesn't help you to be predictable.

He went to grab for my hair and I grabbed his wrist, making him pull back, which also pulled me up. I threw a punch and I dodge it, flipping over the crate I backed into. We stared at each other for a moment and a smirk found my lips. I raised my foot, slamming it down on the crate which shattered.

I took three of the pieces and threw them at him, one at his leg, on at his chest and the other at his face, making him dodge at three before I jumped, clutching to a water line pole, I quickly holstered myself over it, I held in a sharp breath as I moved upside down from water line to water, tring not to make any noise. My feet skimmed the ceiling lightly and they all looked around for me.

I counted down from three before swinging down, latching myself onto Derek's back, completely taking him by surprise. "Gotcha." I smiled and got off his back, wiping the thin coat of sweat off my forehead, I had never actually walked on my hands as long as I just did.

Isaac and Boyd clapped while Erica rolled her eyes and stood. "Now, get up and do it again." Derek ordered and they did, except they didn't exactly surprise him. Especially Erica who again tried getting him from behind.

He threw them both down and rubbed his temples.

"Derek," I gave him a concerned kind of tone, telling him to breath.

"If anyone wants to try being less predictable, then please, step into my office." There's that humor again, I've been teaching him well. It was kinda going good till Erica jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him, which last 8 seconds longer then needed before he threw her back onto the floor. He wiped his mouth and scolded her. "That's the last time you do that."

"Why? Cause I'm a beta?" Erica shot at him. I kept my comments to myself as to why he might not like her.

"Because I have someone else in mind for you." He scoffed in a matter-of-factly tone. I took a sip of water, swooshing it around in my mouth before swallowing it.

"Are we done yet?" Isaac blurted and I immediately recognized what he was trying to do. Impress me. Isaac impressing me always ends up with him getting really hurt. But then I guess that gives me a reason to be very close and sappy with him, which leads to use whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Which, I don't really regret.

Ever.

You wouldn't regret it either.

"Cause I have about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." He said, sitting up with his elbows before actually sitting up. I looked at Derek, waiting to see his response. It was clear that he was agitated. He had his hands on his hips, he gave Isaac a 'a know what your going through, lemme help'. He kneeled down and gestured for Isaac to give him his arm.

Of course, me being me.

I had already knew what he was going to do as soon as Isaac gave him his hand. I slammed my water bottle down just as he did it, Derek glanced at me before turning back to a whimpering Isaac. "Derek!" I raised oth my eyebrows.

"One hundred and one." He paused. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh?" Yea, not really impressing me but I couldn't help but to mentally smile for the love I'd be getting in an hour or so. "I'm teaching you how to survive!" He had finally let go.

Isaac backed up a bit, clutching his wrist. "If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming now?" I paused, gripping my now broken arm. "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. But their planning something and you, especially know that's not our only problem." He stepped closer to them. "Whatever that thing was that killed Isaac's father, well I think it killed someone last night. And until I find out who that is, you all need to learn everything that I know." He paused. "As fast as I can teach." He went into the old rusted train cart and I sighed.

"Such an ass." I said, knowing he heard. I made my way over to her. I walked over to Isaac, giving him my puppy dog look that would win hearts if I actually used it. He took a deep breath as he let his wrist go and handed it to me. I closed my eyes and just tried too focused.

I had done it earlier that day.

I had tripped over the curb and scrapped my palms.

(And cried.)

(a lot.)

(Thank god I was alone.)

And then it just healed, not like the werewolf healing, I mean, my hands glowed a green, or something.

And I couldn't explain it.

Other than me thinking it's chakra and yelling 'CHA' and punching the ground before crying again cause I broke two knuckles.

Yea.

I thought I was Sakura Haruno (Haruno Sakura) from Naruto.

Don't judge.

Anyway, I tried keeping my mind free from thoughts and just tried to stay calm. I couldn't keep still, and I kept peeking. Isaac watched, his eyebrow raised making him just look so cute, and I bit my lip making him chuckle lightly.

Erica giggled and I turned to her, "What the fuck are you giggling about?" God I couldn't fucking stand her anymore. I regretted suggesting Derek to give her a chance, I basically handed her what she has now and she treats me like shit.

"I'm just trying to figure out what the hell are you trying to do?" She smirked and I licked my bottom lip before folding in, slowly letting it go with a deep breath.

I smiled at her. "I'm giving you the best damn show you've ever seen, outside your computer screen, bitch." She scoffed and opened her mouth and I continued. "Don't act like you've been every boys dreams because let me tell you-"I was going to continue but Isaac gasped and I looked back at him.

My hands and his wrist were glowing. And no not leaking of blue flame like crap, it was like putting a bright light on your thumb but instead of was a minty teal. It started to travel up his arm and I let go. "W-what was that?" He gasped and looked at me.

"I-" I had looked it up on Google earlier that day, on that same super hero/villain power list. Empathetic healing or something. And I did. Apparently only the most experienced can do it.

Not to toot my little ole' red train but…

I did it.

"I just healed you."

**A/N: Took my four days. Hope you liked it. **


	20. Missing This Missing You

**A/N: Hope you guise liked the brother-sister moment in the previous chapter. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it's short but high school's a bitch and I can't believe I believed the moves and thought Real High School would be like Movie High Schools, so yea. Enjoy. **

"Minnie," Derek's voice echoed throughout the whole warehouse, and I sighed. He wasn't too happy, I looked at Isaac who gave me a soft smile. I stood up and brushed my pants, before heading to Derek. I rolled my eyes but smile played into my lips when I heard Boyd chuckle and say,

'You hate to see her go, but you like to watch her leave.'

I stifled a giggled before stepping onto the train cart and walking towards Derek, sitting down on a seat. He sat in the dark for a moment before rising and walking towards me. "This little crush on Isaac is distracting."

My face fell.

"What?"

"Minnie, think about this." Derek got down on his knee, getting down to my level. "Neither of us have room for a mistakes he-"

"Derek!" My voice cracked. "I-i, it's not a mistake, nothing is going to happen b-because of us!" I was hardly even processing it through my head and yet I felt my eyes watering.

Derek sighed, "Try to understand Minnie-"

I shot up. "I-I'm trying and I can't. Y-you can't d-do this!" Tears were streaming down my face. Derek stood up quickly too and took a step forwards, his big hands cupping my face, making me look at him. "You can't." I hiccupped.

"Look, I can't have you doing something because your emotions are being clouded." I couldn't look at him, the panels on the floor looked so much more interesting. "You're the only one I can truely trust right now."

I couldn't answer right away. Why was he doing this to me? Taking away the ones I love. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I understand." He took a deep breath breath in relief and our foreheads pressed together. "But what happens when this is all over?"

He closed his eyes and let go, walking away to the exit. "Nothing is ever over." And he was right. The danger would always be there.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Being Derek's 'trustee' sucks sometimes. Since I'm the only one he trusts majority of the time, I had to keep an eye out on the 'puppies'. I had left the bleaches just moment ago and slowly made my way off the field. Isaac wasn't playing and Stiles disappeared which resulted in Boyd being pulled in for a replacement.

I sighed and walked aimlessly through the school before making my way to the bathroom, sitting down, making some more comments on the stall walls, listening to my music. My eyes darted down to the boots in front of my door and I smiled, obviously it was Isaac.

"You'd get in so much trouble if caught." I pulled him into the stall. We were so close, my arms wrapped loosely around his neck while his hands rested on my hips. God, this is what we've waited for, time alone.

"I want to you bad, especially around that Matt kid." Isaac and I moved into each other, his mouth found it's way to my neck, leaving evidence of our secret romance. His hands gripped my bum as he pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and shoved me into the stall wall which dented and groaned.

"I want to kiss you around Derek." I breathed, he's become so experienced. The way his lips softly suckled on my sweet spot made his name roll off my tongue. The deep feeling in my stomach had my brain in the gutter. I knew what was happening but I didn't want to step it. I gave a small apology as my claws dug into his back.

Isaac chuckled, "Leave all the marks you want." The sudden movement across my inner thigh made me lightly growl. "Cause I'll be leaving a lot of them myself." Isaac's eyes burned gold as I ripped his hands off me, I landed on my feet and pushed him back, our lips crashed into each other, the hunger was pouring out of us.

It was sloppy but we knew we didn't have much time. My hands dropped from his firm chest to his pants, trying to unbuckle them. In frustration I looked down for a second, ripping his belt off and discarding it. His hand grabbed my wrists and pushed me back, but this time when we hit the stall, it broke and we both fell back with it. We laughed between kisses and I felt his hand snake up my skirt,

But then something happened that brought us to our feet and putting our clothes back on.

"It's Derek," Isaac said as he threw his ripped belt in the trash. I sighed, readjusting my bra. "You go and check on Boyd, I'll see what he needs." I said to Isaac turning around to be met with another kiss. "Isaac," I pushed him out the door and he chuckled.

"Fine, fine." He growled playfully before running down the halls back to the fields. I followed my instincts and made my way to the pull, it was quiet but I didn't notice that knocked out Erica on the floor.

"Minnie." I looked over and saw Stiles holding up Derek in the pool. "Get our of here!" Derek yelled but before I could do anything I was on the ground. My head was throbbing, and I clamped my eyes shut before pulling myself up onto my elbows.

"M-minn-ie" Stiles choked and I looked at him, his face and neck were a tomato red. "Y-your -u-uh, p-panites." My eyes widened and I shut my legs and pulled my skirt down, last fucking time I wear a skirt. I wouldn't of minded it as much if my panties weren't missing! Derek slightly turned his head, shooting a dark glare at Stiles before me.

Before I could protest a strange lizard looking creature crawled it way over to me, it's tali swaying back and forth. It's bright yellow eyes watching me as I backed up onto the diving board. It continued it's crawl till the foot of the diving board, after a moment of just staring at eachother he- or it, backed up a few steps.

"In a sense, I felt like it was allowing me to leave. I stepped off slowly, walking around the pool, it trailed not too far behind. "Stiles." I choked out of my fear and confusion. "May I ask why isn't it attacking?"

"I don't know maybe because it's seen what you ha-"

"Say it Stiles and I'll bite your ear off." Derek threatened. "Minnie, Mi, I need you to go get Boyd or Isaac."

"Minnie!" He yelled in frustration at my refusal to move but then I regretted not moving because that lizard freak jumped my, literally. Thankfully my skirt didn't raise and my legs were squeezed shut, as he growled up to my face, his tail made small circles in my ankle. I closed my eyes tightly. "Minnie?"

"I'm fine." I said, my breath caught in my throat. The lizard breathed on my and I died a little bit faster. "I'm not fine," I quickly corrected myself,

"God, you breath stank!"

"Don't move!" Derek ordered and I looked at him, like seriously, where the hell was I going? I sighed and closed my eyes. It fell silent for the the longest of times.

"Hey Stiles." I called. "What's it doing?" I refused to open my eyes, scared if I did, it's ass would be in my face or something. I waited for a few moments, still getting no response. I opened my eyes slowly, noticing that Stiles and Derek were gone. I sat up quickly, running over to them but thankfully Scott beat me and pulled them out. I ran over to them both, checking pulses. Derek was fine, but Stiles hadn't made any movement.

"Stiles?" I shook him but he remained lifeless. I pushed my hair out of my face and lowered down to his face, staring at him when he shot up, his lips softly caught mine.

I pulled back immediately, almost ripping his throat because he scared the living shit out of me.

"Jesus Stiles," I steadied my own breath, watching as the lizard examined himself in the shard of mirror Scott was holding before climbing to the skylight and jumping out. My eyes fell back at Stiles, who held his blush lightly. "You scared me." I let out a shaky laugh before standing up, helping him up as well.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. I hadn't seen him for this long in a while, I smiled lightly before throwing my arms around his neck, closely hugging him. He quickly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I miss you."

I swallowed, my words and emotions caught in my throat. "I miss you too Stiles. Haven't stopped." I smiled and let go. It was quiet again, becoming awkward. We smiled at each other again before silently walking out, so much could be said but we didn't say it.

I missed him, truly I did.

But it was not what it was a couple of months ago.

And that's what I missed.

I stayed in the car and waited as they talked, falling asleep. I had never really noticed how tired I was.


	21. Breakdowns

When I woke up, I felt different. I could still smell Stiles' on my clothes, it lingered and I felt vulnerable because so did every living moment linger with his cologne. I remember every butterfly feel and moment when I thought my head would just burst because of how I was so madly deeply in love I was.

In love with Stiles.

-sigh-

Those feelings and emotions came back up and unlike Stiles and Scott, Derek or Isaac doesn't know when I'm about to have an emotional breakdown. I just take everything to the extreme before it hits, I make everything bigger then it seems. Isaac pulled a small joke and I literally couldn't stop laughing, not that it was funny but- I just, couldn't stop.

After a while, it did start to worry everyone, even Erica. My face started heating up and my eyes started to glaze over and after that.

Bam.

My gurgles (or chokes) turned into sobs and it…

It was strange, I never had one hit so bad. I locked myself into the bathroom and cried, curled into the shower. After a while, I did die down but then Isaac knocked softly on the door and I burst into tears again. I had decided to just have everyone deal with it, for some reason I was feeling really bold and I stormed out the bathroom and grabbed my homework and proudly sat on that disgusting orange couch and solved math shit I'd never use.

Of course that faded and on came the tears again when I stumbled upon a problem that I couldn't figure out. By then Boyd and Erica went home, so Derek and Isaac were stuck with me.

Derek decided it would be good, for the sake of him not killing me, that he go take a walk.

And then there was one.

"Minnie." Isaac approached me like I was some wild animal. I wiped my tears and calmly shut my book, stuffing into my book bag, but of course, that didn't work and I ended up tearing my book bag in half.

Every paused for a moment, I kinda just sat there, in disbelief before anger overrode my body and I threw my shit across the room. Isaac flinched and I screamed in frustration before storming to my room, getting even more anger that I couldn't slam a door since I didn't have one.

My body trembled as I started crying again, making weird noises since I was trying to muffle them. I felt Isaac sitting behind me, behind the white sheet, just sitting there. As creepy as it was, it was somewhat comforting. And I fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I didn't dare speak of what happened simply because, I didn't want to have to explain it, if I could even explain why I had a break down.

I just knew one thing.

"G'morning Princess." Isaac smiled softly at me now that Derek was absent in the room.

I couldn't keep going behind Derek's back.

Especially if I wasn't sure if…

If I loved Isaac as much I could.

**A/N: Vas Happen?! It's be very long and I apologize but I've been busy and not just for school and all that crap, I've actually been discussing a few things with my newest story that'll be posted, so I was thinking about you guys, and this is all that I could do with the 30 minutes. StilesxMinnie fans hope you're ready for what'll be coming in the oncoming chapters and hopefully next time I'll update faster and longer next time. **

**xoxo**


End file.
